Loki Chose the Rarest of Them All
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Lily Evans was actually a deity. As Harry's Divine parent, she blessed him with her death. Now that Voldemort is defeated and Harry is of age, Lily will be able to formally claim him as hers and lead him into a bright future where he attracts the attention of a certain Norse God of Mischief. Loki never saw this storm coming when Harry caught his eye. AN: SLASH. Loki/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter of an idea I have.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any of the Mythological creatures mentioned.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Lillian Camilla Potter nee` Evans was not what people believed her to be. She wasn't even human.

She was a Chthonic Deity. She did not possess as much power as the Olympians, or the Titans, seeing as both groups of deities came before her kind. But she was a goddess and had power unlike that which mortals dared to dream.

Her true name was humorous to some. Her fellows wondered why she allowed herself to be reborn into the body of a human child - mixing their beings together - and grow as humans did. This was a game that she played once every century. And her most recent 'life' was as Lily Evans.

The very people she gifted magic to, split among themselves.

Did the purebloods not realize that their families all started off as 'muggleborn'? Did they deliberately forget that part?

Lily herself, was 'born' into a position if the 'lowest magical', when in truth she was the progenitor of it all. Hecate, the Mother of all Magic herself, in the form of a human babe.

And she lived her life, outshining all those pompous children who assumed themselves better than she. She had a falling out with her friend, whom she'd been sad to let go, but she knew that he had to grow and wouldn't be able to do so with her around. She never cared for his insult, for he tended to speak in anger often. She never cared that he turned to Dark Magic. She had created Dark Magic and was perfectly okay with it. No, what she knew, was that he had to learn and wouldn't be able to do so by tailing after her all the time.

And so she found herself intrigued by a young toe-rag from her past. James Potter, whom had been a git to her dear Severus. James had

grown out of his bullying though. He'd become a man worthy of her positive affections.

He did realize how much of an arse he'd been and he apologized for all the horrible things he'd done. Lily accepted it all in stride and eventually found herself falling for him.

As herself, Hecate was a virgin goddess and had never lain with anyone in her own form. The loophole there, was to overtake another form and find release that way. So she remained a virgin goddess, even though Lily had married.

She'd been shocked at her amount of care for James. And then… came her own babe. Her little Hadrian. The first demi-god she'd sired.

As the first child of Hecate, he was blessed with many a great thing. The first, was his magical ability. As a direct blood relation to the Mother of all Magic, he would be powerful for a mortal. The second, was his affinity for animals, canines in particular. Hecate really liked dogs. The third, was his ability to wield blades, coming from her own ability with short-bladed weaponry. The final, was her blessing.

Her _only child_ had been prophesied to fell the Dark Lord Voldemort, a mortal of _notable_ power. Her blessing would ensure that he indeed would win against his foe, no matter how many years it would take.

Her blessing came at a cost. Her 'life'.

While some fools called it Dark Magic, it was simply a sacrifice of her blood.

 _ **Blood for Blood,**_

 _ **Heart for Heart,**_

 _ **Life for Life.**_

A simply ritual that held deeper meaning. She gave her mortal life for her son's, imbuing him with her blessing. As the Mother of all Magic, _Voldemort_ wouldn't even be able to overpower her blessing. And she watched as her child grew into a beautiful young man, who was completely unaware of his parentage.

He accomplished so much and _did_ eventually defeat his adversaries. In doing so, he unconsciously earned himself immortality at the hands of Death Herself. Uniting Death's Hallows.

Death, the only being stronger than any god or goddess in the Nine Realms.

And now, her son was Master of Death and she felt that he needed some happiness.

It was a good thing that she had slipped a letter for him into the Main Potter Vault, before her 'death'. For when he read it, she'd be able to formally claim him and acknowledge him as hers.

Her son would become great. And with the growing day and age, his future happiness lay just around the corner.

She'd be getting true grandchildren soon!

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done. Yes, I am mixing Norse and Greek mythology. Don't sue me. I just wanted Harry to be a demi-god that was interesting. This is a Harry/Loki fic. SLASH.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. FOLLOW BACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Did you see the stats for just one chapter! This was already added to 3 Communities. Thanks! :)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any mythology mentioned or implied about.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The Goblins were not pleased with him. In fact, they seemed downright deadly when he walked in the doors of Gringotts.

All manner of movement stopped. They all turned to look at him. Beady eyes following his every movement.

"Mr. Potter," the Goblin at the podium growled.

Harry winced, knowing how angry they must have been to actually have it on their record that someone _did_ manage to steal from them and not get caught.

"May I have your name? Griphook was the only Goblin I knew personally."

Said Goblin's beady eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. And Harry would swear that the Goblin didn't seem as severe as before Harry spoke.

"I am Ragnok the Reliable, Head of Gringotts and Prince of the Goblin Nation, Mr. Potter."

Goblin royalty. Bloody hell.

Harry looked down and then up, making eye contact. "I assume that the Goblin Nation isn't too pleased with my actions with the dragon and Madam Lestrange's Vault?"

"You have assumed correctly," said Ragnok curtly.

"And if I explained that I intend to pay for the damages and include interest as well as a detailed explanation of how I managed to steal from one of your high Vaults, what would you say, Head Ragnok?"

No, Harry was not including Hermione and Ron in the situation, because he felt that it was his idea and they had decided not to leave him. But Harry was the 'leader' and should take responsibility.

Ragnok's head tilted a bit. "Then I would invite you into my office for further discussion, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a deep bow from the waist and thanked the Head Goblin. He then snapped open the small bag hanging from his hands, pulling something from within.

Grasping the hilt, he withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor. A Goblin possession.

A deadly hush fell over the room. Every Goblin must have recognized that it was the true Sword of Gryffindor.

"I'd also like to return _this_ to the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok accepted the proffered weapon gently and looked along the shined blade. "Where, Mr. Potter, did you get this? It has been lost to time for many years."

"I pulled it from the Hogwarts Sorting Hat while fighting for my life, in the Chamber of Secrets and used it to slay Slytherin's Basilisk, back when I was twelve. It rested in Dumbledore's office since."

A great murmuring filled the room and Ragnok cleared his throat loudly.

"I can feel the Basilisk Venom imbued within the blade. You've done a great many feats with this blade, Mr. Potter. You have earned back the respect of the Goblin Nation."

"Uh… okay."

He didn't know how that earned respect, but he wasn't going to question it.

"I also think you should know that the Sword of Gryffindor was used to destroy three of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

He winced then, realizing that not everyone knew what a Horcruxes was.

"A Horcrux is-"

"We know what those abominable creations are," Ragnok interrupted. His eyes then turned back to the blade. "And one of our greatest weapons was used to help fell the Dark Lord." He fixed Harry was a calculative look, "Come with me, Heir Potter, we have much to discuss."

* * *

So Harry ended up giving his entire Trust Vault to the Goblin Nation in order to fix the repairs that had gone underway. What he had dreaded when going into the bank was not the case, because he found that he had many more Vaults to his name.

In paying his debt, defeating the Dark Lord, using the Sword of Gryffindor for amazing purposes, and addressing the Goblins correctly, Harry earned back his respect and pleasant relationship with the Goblins.

Many did not hold back in telling him that he was strange for a wizard.

It reminded him of Griphook. He allowed himself a moment to mourn Griphook's death at Voldemort's hands.

While not a friend, he had been rather nice in Harry's opinion.

Ragnok left him with the Potter Account Manager, who held up two rings and said that if he was truly Harry Potter, they'd fit with no issue and kill him if he was an imposter. They were the lordship rings of the Potter and Black Houses respectively.

He was still alive after slipping them on and accepted a letter from the Goblin. He'd been instructed to give it to Harry when he claimed lordship.

It turned out to be from his mother.

 _ **Hello Hadrian,**_

 _ **I wish I could have lived to tell you this in person, but my sacrifice was more important to your health.**_

 _ **I, Lillian Camilla Potter nee` Evans, am known by another name. If you know mythology, you will know of the gods and goddesses. I am one of these Deities. Every century, take it upon myself to inhabit the body of a newborn child and mix our beings together as my consciousness overlaps theirs. Lily Potter was a newborn baby. And then I took over her body.**_

 _ **I am not mortal and I do not live by mortal restrictions of what is right and what is wrong. The soul of Lily Evans simply moved on as I took her place. I feel no compunction over it and I will not ask for forgiveness, as it is**_ **I** _**who grew up and married James Potter and gave birth to you. You are**_ **my** _**son.**_

 _ **I am known as Hecate, and as my first son you shall experience better blessing than most. As the son of Magic Herself, you will be powerful.**_

 _ **I shall claim you, when you finish reading this. The magical world shall know of whom you are and where you come from.**_

 _ **I love you, Hadrian.**_

 _ **Blessed be.**_

Harry just stared at the letter, wondering if it was actually true.

The Goblin, Torglok, gasped suddenly, making his head shoot up. Torglok was looking above his head and he glanced up, doing a double take at what he saw.

A circle, with odd looking squiggles on the inside, created by a torch of flames, rested above his head.

Torglok held up a hand, "Please wait a moment, Lord Potter-Black."

He rushed away, coming back a moment later, with Ragnok in toe. Both Goblins stared at the ring of fire and breathed as one entity.

"It has been years since a god or demi-god has graced these halls," Ragnok breathed, looking at Harry in what seemed to be awe. "Your Divine Parent is Hecate, Goddess of all Magic."

Harry was pretty sure he fainted.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any mythology mentioned or implied about.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

If learning that his mother was a goddess was a shock, when he returned to Grimmauld Place - which Kreacher had been fixing up once again - he found some things on his bed that made him physically ill. Because he _knew_ what they meant and he didn't _want_ this!

He fell upon his bed, trying to ignore the objects that hummed with magic. He succeeded for about five minutes, until his annoyance got the better of him and he reached out, taking the pale Wand in hand and snapping it once again. He was aggravated to see the pieces pull themselves together. A _Reparo_ that he certainly didn't cast.

He then plucked the Stone from the bed and tried to burn it between his palms, but it remained cool and unaffected.

He'd possessed the Cloak for years and obviously wasn't going to try to get rid of that. But the other two, he didn't _want_ or _need_ them.

He didn't want to be Master of Death. But it seemed that his wants and desires meant nothing in the end.

* * *

Okay, so the books all said that to pay proper homage to a Divine Parent, one had to locate their Day and Night of celebration and offer up something that they liked in hopes of gaining favor.

Take the item and toss it into the flames.

Doing the ritual correctly was the best option because improper wording could lead to being cursed by evil spirits apparently.

And so Harry prepared to set apart 13 August and 16 November.

* * *

Harry had experienced horror before.

Facing Quirrellmort in the dark chamber. Facing the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Running from a Werewolf on the grounds of Hogwarts. Learning that he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Facing the dragon. Facing the merpeople. Facing Voldemort after his rebirth. Facing Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Losing Sirius to the Veil. Watching Dumbledore get blasted off the Astronomy Tower. Losing Hedwig. Listening to Hermione's pained screams as Bellatrix tortured her. Losing Dobby. Riding a dragon out of Gringotts. Walking to his death.

All of that was nothing compared to this.

The Witch Weekly front page had announced him as the number one bachelor! It also encouraged young witches to try to 'nab him up' before others did.

 **Harry Potter: Lord of Potter and Black Houses is Most Desirable Bachelor.**

The headline blared in his face, demanding all of his attention.

He had wondered why people were suddenly giving him more attention than normal. Women he'd never met trying to rub their breasts against his arms when they latched into him.

And here was the reason. This bloody magazine was ruining his freedom!

He wasn't ready for relationships. It wasn't like he had much experience in them. Cho wasn't much in terms of girlfriend material. Their entire 'relationship' was awkward. Ginny resembled his mother too much for them to ever really get together. And Harry was just really certain now that he wasn't interested in females at all.

So he turned his attention to men and wasn't so surprised at his reactions. He remember thinking about how handsome Tom Riddle was. Almost obsessively in his sixth year. But when you're constantly seeing a really attractive young man every month, you can't help it.

But not many people in Harry's life matched Tom's level of handsome.

So to add to him finding his sexuality, he now had women hounding him everywhere he went. The very opposite of what he wanted.

The only way out of this, was to leave Britain.

So he considered his options. He only spoke English and Parseltongue, which hadn't left like he thought it would. So he could only go to a predominantly English speaking country/continent. So Australia, most of North America, many places in the Caribbean, and a few countries in Africa.

He needed to consult someone and set up a meeting with the Potter Account Manager. The Goblins had branches of their bank all over the world and he'd like to be where one was close by.

So his options were dropped to North America and Australia. He didn't want to live in America per se, but living _near_ and being able to _venture_ into the country any time he wanted would be nice.

So he chose Canada. Vancouver, to be precise.

The Gringotts Branch there was the second biggest of the branches. Since Canada was a British controlled territory, it made sense that they would possess the second largest magical bank in the world to go with their second largest magical community.

And just because he could, he jumped through the hoops to get citizenship in America as well.

The Goblins were very hospitable... for a price.

Harry looked up at the building in which he was going to reside.

Apparently, in every place that wasn't Britain, there were fair amounts of muggles and magicals mixed and the muggles obviously didn't know anything about it. But Harry's penthouse was located in a building that housed five wizard, two witches, and a vampire of all creatures.

And they didn't bug him when they met!

Heaven.

So much better than Britain.

That evening, he set his alarm for seven and marked a large red **X** on his calendar.

The last night of October was for once, peaceful.

Maybe this would turn his experiences around.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **-August 13th is Hecate Day and November 16th is Hecate Night.**

 **-I put Harry in Canada because as an American, I don't feel my country is as great as some think it is and I'm sick of reading fics where people have him move to America because 'it was the best option'. No thanks, I know a lot about Canada and I'd prefer to go there.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The first chapter of an idea I have.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any of the Mythological creatures mentioned.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Harry took the Basilisk fang he had kept from the Chamber of Secrets, among other things, and tossed it into the green flames.

In Latin - which he'd been working on for the past few months - he offered his greatest spoil of battle to his Divine Parent.

The flames shot upward, changing from green to blue, then to purple, and finally settling on black. The symbol - which he'd learned was called Hecate's Wheel - appeared above the flames, shining with white fire.

The wheel itself became reflective, like a mirror. Inside, was a red-haired woman with eyes as green as Harry's own. She smiled at him and winked.

" **I am proud to call you my son.** "

The the mirror dissolved into little green sparkles that covered Harry from head to toe, leaving him to glow in the darkness.

" **And blessed shall you be,** " her voice whispered, carried away in the darkness.

* * *

Who knew that designing a broom for Nimbus would make him so much money? More than he already had anyway.

But Harry indeed had an idea, showed his Account Manager and voila, he was in contact with the Nimbus Company. And of course any broom that Harry Potter wished to market had to be good, right? He went through hell to get them to actually test the bloody thing instead of just accepting it because it was a Potter Creation.

And so Blitz came into the racing scene and nearly everyone and their brother wanted one.

Blitz was faster than the Firebolt by seven miles per hour. Braking took half the time.

The Nimbus Company was happier than anything to finally take back the top position for broomstick sales, leaving Randolph Spudmore and his Firebolt, in the dust.

Harry made investments. Harry lived alone. Harry did not venture into relationships. Harry was a bit lonely, only rarely going back to England to visit the Weasleys and his godson. And to attend Mione and Ron's wedding.

Since he could simply Apparate - he was powerful enough to do so internationally, which not many could accomplish - the boy to Vancouver for a weekend, he was never lonely for friendship.

Life passed on with ease. And then it began to become a pain when Teddy got older and started asking questions.

Where do babies come from?

Why can't _I_ wear dresses?

Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?

Teddy seemed to pick up on things quickly.

One, he knew that Harry only liked boys and wanted Harry to get married to someone who was 'awesome', his words. Two, Teddy found himself interested in girly clothing. Three, since Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, he was able to _change his gender at will_. So he would switch between girl and boy. He even had two closets at Harry's penthouse. One for boy clothes and one for girls. Who was Harry to deny him? It wasn't like he was hurting anyone.

And so Harry made excuses. He had a goddaughter and a godson who had different weekends to come see him, in case any muggles in the building asked questions and he needed a plausible answer. The magicals didn't care.

And the first few years of his 'immortality' passed by rather calmly.

* * *

Teddy had nearly died of Dragon Pox.

And it was the first time Harry Potter met Death. And she was something else.

She wasn't what he expected.

Death was female. Death liked to flirt. Death offered her 'Master' a few things that he didn't feel comfortable thinking about.

And in the middle of the chaos, he had to convince her - since he didn't want to order her - to not let Teddy die.

She did as asked, in return for the life of some random person.

The next day, the famed crocodile hunter died by a sting to the heart.

Death would neither confirm or deny any involvement?

* * *

It was in late in December in 2006, that Harry made a discovery that just seemed to further explain that other gods existed.

More like he'd been on a vacation in South America, on the very southern tip of Chile. Near Cape Horn, when it happened.

There he was, in a boat that he had put all manner of protections on it as he navigated the shocking blue waters of the Chilean Sea, when he heard something that sort of terrified him.

It was a hissing. A loud hissing. Parseltongue. Most would assume that it was the waves and the foam of the water, but Harry understood the language of the serpents and he could hear this one. And by how its words seemed to sound, it was bloody enormous!

Unable to help himself, Harry shrugged off his clothing and placed a disillusionment charm around the boat. He then froze it in place, so the water wouldn't take it away. With use of the Bubble Head Charm and a heating charm, he dove into the water, wand tightly clasped in his hand.

What he found about a hundred feet in, was enough to make him gape for a moment.

It was a snake. It was an gigantic snake. It was so large, that Harry briefly flashed back to a film about Godzilla that he had seen. He could tell that this thing was bigger than Godzilla. Much, much larger.

He had to be floating at least fifty feet above it's eye, which was hard to describe. Yellow, like Hufflepuff colors. A black slit in the center. The scales spread out and over a smooth looking area that expanded far beyond Harry's sight, to a large, dark bump that he assumed was the other eye, resting in the distance.

The head was at least half a mile long. And from what he could see of the body, it stretched far behind the snake, blending into the darkness of the ocean beyond. He turned slightly, noting how long it actually was. It's mouth, which thankfully was close by, was clasped around a long object that thinned out to almost a point. And then he knew, _it was the snake's tail_.

The snake was so large that it was big enough to wrap it's body - under the ocean at least - around the world in order to hold on to its tail.

If it ever decided that it was hungry, the amount of devastation it would create, would be purely disastrous.

He turned back, noting that he held the eye's attention. Not good.

§ _ **A Midgardian has discovered my existence. You are not normal are you? I have been hidden from the view of mortals.**_ §

Harry had studied Norse Mythology briefly and knew that Midgard was the term for Earth. The big snake called him an Earthling, basically.

And if this snake was talking in old Norse terms, then it must be Jörmungandr.

He didn't think it possible for a snake to grow so large, but apparently, it could. Then again, it was from another Realm or something like that, so maybe it was possible for non-Earth born snakes to grow to such lengths.

§ _ **I am a wizard and I heard your hissing from above the surface,**_ § he told the great serpent.

The yellow eye began glowing.

§ _ **I have remained in this water for many millenia. The moment I release my tail, it is said that Midgard should end.**_ §

Harry frowned, § _ **Are you actually touching anything but water?**_ §

§ _ **No.**_ §

Harry nodded to himself, § _ **Then I'm going to ask you to release your tail. I'm shrinking you and getting you out of here.**_ §

He wasn't about to believe that a snake would bring about the end of the world. It was a load of codswallop and it wasn't going to happen.

The Elder Wand, the most powerful magical artifact in existence, created by Death Herself, hummed in his hand. His magic, combined with the wand's would be enough.

He began casting, hissing several words, unaware that he was speaking Parseltongue spells.

The entire serpent began to glow green, the light stretching for miles into the darkness of the ocean.

Jörmungandr was forced to let go of his tail as he suddenly began to shrink in size. The tail and it's glow disappeared from the one side as the great serpent seemed to become flatter.

Harry watched as the transfiguration went to work, forcing Jörmungandr into a more compact size as he continued to shrink.

Finally, floating before him was a snake a little bigger than Voldemort's Nagini had been.

§ _ **You have broken the prophecy of the All Father,**_ § Jörmungandr hissed in amazement. § _ **You are powerful, young Midgardian.**_ §

Harry smiled, § _ **My name is Hadrian. And Odin whats-his-name doesn't hold majority over all in existence. He is simply one being. There are many other sentient or semi-sentient beings that hold more power and position. I am one of them. Now, would you like to come home with me, Jörmungandr?**_ §

§ _ **Yes, I'd like that very much.**_ §

The poor snake needed some warmth and food.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done. Yes, I had Harry take in Loki's child. And Harry fucked with Odin's prophecy about Ragnarok and Thor fighting Jörmungandr.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any of the Mythological creatures mentioned.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Jörmungandr and Harry lived companionably. The serpent had been overjoyed to leave the waters of Earth. It was extremely cold down there and it took months for him to get warm again, even in his smaller form.

Harry learned of Jor's deadly venom and took measures, placing a very light charm in his fangs so they couldn't pierce anything flesh related, making it so that venom could not be injected into living beings. He also made it a habit to learn how to milk him just to be sure. And he quickly gathered a large assortment of venom that he had to burn to ensure that they couldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Some world military agency gets a hold of the most deadly poison in the Nine Realms and it's all over.

So Harry and Jor lived happily, going through the motions easily. Harry conjured animals for Jor, Jor filled him with knowledge of the many events in history that he'd overhead. It was a nice arrangement. Also, Jor just needed some love.

And Jor liked curling around Harry much like Nagini had with Voldemort. Briefly, Harry wondered if he was becoming like Tom, but then he remembered that he didn't exactly want to live forever and found himself feeling better.

Teddy liked Jor and tried and tried to change into a snake, but the best the poor child could do was get a serpent tongue.

One day, Jor posed a good question.

§ _ **Are you going to meet my siblings any time soon?**_ §

§ _ **I don't know much other than their names. Hel, Fenrir, and Sleipnir.**_ §

Jor nodded, § _ **It is said that Hel rules over the Underworld per Odin All Father's order. Fenrir was prophesied to kill the All Father and was tricked into being bound and sealed to the boulder Gjöll with a sword until the day of Ragnarok where he is to free himself. Sleipnir is the All Father's war horse.**_ §

That made Harry pause, § _ **Are you telling me that this Odin huy took your father's children away from him and shoved them to where he wanted them?**_ §

§ _ **Hel, Fenrir, and myself are considered abominations. As our father is considered the Trickster and being born of him obviously means we are monstrous. Sleipnir is the greatest of all horses so it is no surprise that he is Odin's.**_ §

Harry's blood boiled.

§ _ **You aren't possessions. You're living beings. You're someone's children. He had no right to take you and cast you into Earth. He had no right to 'claim' Sleipnir. No right to bind Fenrir to anything all because he was scared of dying. And absolutely no bloody right to force Hel to do anything. Also, Hades runs the Underworld.**_ §

§ _ **I know that Hel receives a portion of the dead, but I know nothing more beyond that,**_ § the great snake admitted.

Harry, not pleased with being confused, called upon Death, who shimmered into existence. She winked and seated herself in his armchair.

"You have questions for me, _Master_?"

He tried to ignore the second wink and cleared his throat. "Hades runs the Underworld, right?"

"Of course."

"There is only one Underworld, right?"

"Yes."

"So then, what is Hel's duty involving the dead?"

Death sat back and crossed her legs properly.

"I control Life and Death. I can choose any moment to kill someone, though sometimes it would bring consequences. Once their soul is free, depending on what realm they reside in, the ferryman or ferrywoman will guide them across the rivers Styx and into Hades' domain. Hel is the ferrywoman of Asgard."

Harry nodded, accepting this information.

"Is there any way for me to meet her?"

Death grinned suddenly. She looked ready to split apart.

"You wish to meet Hel, Master? Shall I bring you to her or bring her here?"

Harry looked to Jor, who was waiting patiently for his attention again.

"Could she come here?"

"Of course," Death purred. "My minions are your minions."

"I don't want her as a minion, I just think she'd like to see her brother," he said, motioning to Jor.

Death stretched from the seat and sent Harry a grin. "The same arrangement as all prior meetings between us?"

He sighed, "Yes, you can have a random soul so long as I don't know them."

" _Yes_! I'll return shortly."

Jor was looking at Harry expectantly. § _ **I am to see my sister after so long?**_ §

§ _ **Yes.**_ §

§ _ **Thank you, Hadrian.**_ §

Death shimmered into being a moment later, holding the hand of a very tall female. 'Woman' would infer that she was human and since she wasn't, he didn't know what else to call her.

She had long, light hair that framed a rather heart shaped face. She had a slender neck and rounded shoulders, though her body was a bit different. She was garbed in a white dress, and her left arm was skeletal, with no flesh to cover it. Her right arm was rather normal in appearance. From the slit in her dress, he could see her left leg was wholesome and shapely, while her right was much like her left arm was.

Her bodice was torn slightly on the right side, revealing her rib cage and her left cheek seemed to have been eaten away, revealing some of her teeth. Most of the skin that he could see, was bluish in tint. The bit by her ankle though, was pale like him. The flesh of her nose was a bit gone as well, leaving a boy tip visible.

Finally, her hair was long and sandy colored, but seemed wild, with random curls. It made him think of a lighter Bellatrix a bit.

She towered over him by almost a foot. He _was_ only five feet and five inches.

Hel stared at him for a moment, before turning to Jor and holding her arms out. The great serpent slithered on over excitedly, tongue flicking out a few times.

The goddess and her brother spoke in soft tones. The sad female looking much happier and less grim in appearance.

Harry and Death shared a companionable look.

Their existence together would be interesting.

* * *

Hel, whose bluish body was as cold as ice, wrapped Harry in a hug and thanked him for 'rescuing' Jor.

"I should hope to see you again," the goddess smiled faintly.

"Any time you'd like."

"And perhaps we'll be able to meet my other siblings soon."

Death took Hel away and Harry was left listening to Jor's excited ramblings. The two hadn't seen each other in several thousand years.

The gods had convened and separated them when a prophecy about three strange siblings who would come about and cause chaos, came into the light. Seriously, did _everyone_ place so much faith in prophecy?

He didn't see the appeal. Ignore it and there is no possibility for it to come true. Divination was a very touchy subject.

And for all the gods knew, they attacked the wrong band of siblings.

Harry really hoped that was the case. Allowing Death to have Odin's soul would be the best. And then have Hel control where his soul went would be even better.

Just because they were gods, didn't mean they didn't have souls. They could be killed if Death chose to remove them. Simple. And Harry was feeling very vindictive.

* * *

"Harry, will you take me shopping for my school supplies?"

Harry was hard pressed to accept this request as his adorable godson decided to use ' _the eyes_ '.

Time had moved on. It was already 2009 and Teddy was going to Hogwarts in a month. Merlin he was feeling old. Eleven years later and he hadn't aged a day. And his little man - for today at least - was getting so big. Of course Harry's own diminutive frame made a lot of people look bigger than they really were. But still, Teddy almost reached his shoulders in height.

Harry sighed, "Sure. Let's check out downtown Vancouver. You'd be surprised at how many of the shops actually have magic sections that only magicals can enter and see. Muggles don't notice people suddenly disappearing into walls and such."

Teddy bounced up and down.

"Thanks!"

Teddy flitted from store to store. Muggle clothing and of course some wizarding robes. Harry was funding the entire trip, as a gift to Teddy. The boy grinned, but was mindful of his spending. He wasn't greedy, though Harry had beyond enough to pay for everything.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley for my wand?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, there is a notable wand crafter in Ethiopia. He doesn't limit himself to only three cores. He has Mermaid scales, Veels hair, Thestral tail hair, Phoenix feathers, Kelpie mane, Dragon heartstring, Troll whiskers, corals, powered gemstones, Dittany stalks, Kneazle whiskers, Vampire blood, Banshee hair, and even Essence of Boggart. No idea how he managed the last part, but he has them."

Teddy gave the expected 'oooooh', eyes wide!

After the dropped the rest of their purchases at Harry's penthouse, Harry, who was capable of international Apparition, held Teddy closely. They twisted on the spot, Harry's navel slightly disagreeing but allowing him to reach his destination with Teddy safe and sound.

The wand crafter was named Assefa and his business was located in the middle of the Ethiopian lake, _T'ana Hāyk_. It was invisible to Muggles, obviously and didn't attract much attention.

Harry had gotten the wand he used when he wasn't feeling the Elder Wand, from this establishment.

The small stone hut, smaller than Hagrid's, rested comfortably in the center of a small island in the center of the lake.

"Come on, then."

Teddy followed with wide-eyed wonder as Harry held open the beaded curtain blocking the door.

Assefa was leaning over a wand that rested on his counter, polishing it. He looked up, dark brown eyes lighting instantly. Harry noted that he cut his beard from the last time they saw each other.

"Joshua! You have returned!"

Assefa moved around the counter and bowed deeply, placing his right hand on the ground and kissing his balled up fist immediately after. Though the interaction slightly unnerved Harry, who was not used to people bowing in deference to him , he mimicked the actions to show respect. Assefa bowed to Teddy who looked to Harry in confusion. 'Bow,' Harry mouth the word. Teddy did as told and smiled cutely, something he used to endear people to him without him having to exert much energy.

A Slytherin for certain.

Assefa fixed his attention on Harry again and inquired, "How are you?"

"Pretty well, and yourself?"

The dark-skinned man smiled, "A great as always. Is this your godson, Edward?"

Harry nodded and made the introduction.

"Hi," Teddy said simply.

"May the gods be with you."

"You too."

Harry and Assefa continued their small train of discussion. Speaking briefly of Jor and Ifrah, Assefa's wife. After several moments, the men moved on to accepting a kindly embrace and a friendly peck on the cheek, before parting and speaking of purchasing wands.

Assefa smiled as he laid out a collection of cores for Teddy to test. Assefa made his wands there and then. He wanted the best possible bonds, allowing his customer's magic to choose the appropriate tools.

Teddy ended up with Essence of Boggart, Hawaiian Koa wood, and was twelve inches even, 'rich and warm', according to Assefa. Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities were shown in the Boggart part of the wand. His heroic little heart demonstrated by the wood, which was associated with 'warriors' in Hawaiian culture.

Harry's newer wand was Elder, Thestral hair core, but was thirteen inches instead of the fifteen like the Elder Wand.

Teddy jabbered excitedly, well into the evening. He would have the most rare wand in Hogwarts. He was very proud of that fact.

Harry smiled as he watched his godson sleep. Eventually, he'd be making more trips to England to visit Teddy more often.

Damn school.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **-So, I'm doing a lot of study of both Greek and Norse mythology in order to properly mix them. So in Norse, Hel is ruler of the Underworld, but in Greek, Hades is the ruler. However, it is stated that Hel only receives a portion of the souls that pass on, whereas Hades rules and has Charon - the ferryman - shipping soul everywhere. I mixed it. In this fic, Hades controls the Underworld and I gave each of the Nine Realms a ferryman or ferrywoman. Hel is the ferrywoman of Asgard.**

 **-Assefa is an Ethiopian name meaning, 'this birth has blessed our family'.**

 **-Joshua is a Aramaic/Biblical name meaning 'salvation'.**

 **-Ifrah is a Muslim name meaning 'to make happy' or something similar.**

 **-I hope I properly observed greeting in Ethiopian culture.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Marvel Cinematic Verse movies, Marvel cgaracters, or any mythology mentioned here. I will tweak things to fit my purpose though.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**

 **I'm going to cry. One of my fav fanfic authors added this fic their fav list! :D**

 **Best day ever!**

* * *

Loki Odinson - Laufeyson actually - rolled his eyes.

It was always like this. No matter how much he 'reformed' he was never good enough.

Asgardians did not appreciate males using magick. As a practical wielder of magicks, Loki had never been considered a true warrior, even if he faced a leviathan and felled it with ease.

The Æsir felt that one was only a true warrior by exerting full brutish force in battle, using fists instead of brains to win a war. Loki did not agree with this assessment and continued his ways, despite their words.

He was a Trickster. That was enough to see simply by the tricks he liked to play. It was fun, what more of a reason did he need? He never actually hurt anyone with his games, despite what some would say.

As a Trickster and a magick wielder, he was labeled as a Liar. The God of Lies and Deceit. The Trickster God. Because tricks and magick weren't honest methods of battle.

Loki rarely lied, because the truth hurt so much more. He may have twisted words around to make things seem more dreadful than they truly appeared, but it wasn't his fault if others inferred incorrectly from what he implied.

Loki looked up from his seat on the floor of his cell. Things had been very… quiet. He had been left to his thoughts.

Thinking of what got him to his moment in time.

He had learned of his true heritage. Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, leaving him to rule Asgard while Thor was powerless on Midgard. And Thor…

Loki had concealed him, he didn't listen. Loki couldn't let the fool just got to Jotunheim on his own and get killed. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three weren't as great as they believed themselves to be and they lacked much. Such as the ability to think.

And they encountered Laufey… that thing… which was his paternal parent. Loki had been disgusted at the revelation.

Odin had kept his heritage a secret. He was grown. He should have been told centuries ago!

He was the type of monster/killer that was told to Asgardian children to keep them in line. How could no one see the severity of the situation? The only person even remotely close to understanding his pain over it, was Frigga. His… mother.

And after the All Father fell into Odinsleep, Loki ended up assuming the throne of Asgard. He learned of why he wasn't told and while that was all well and good, he hadn't fully 'gotten over it' just yet. Odin and Frigga both viewed him as their son, wonderful. But it didn't change that he was lied to.

And then he visited Thor and told an actual lie, because for once, the lie was worse than the truth. And Thor didn't give up, just like Loki knew he wouldn't. He wanted to see mother once more. He had to work for it. But there was only one way for him to regain his honor and to therefore be allowed to use Mjølnir one again.

Since Thor's foolish friends sought to visit him, Loki knew that in order for Thor to regain his honor, he was to perform a true act of heroism.

No one actually died or was truly injured when Loki sent the Destroyed to Midgard. Thor sacrificed himself for his friends and his Midgardian woman, Lady Jane.

Mjølnir deemed him worthy the moment he was mortally 'injured' which healed the moment his power returned.

Loki allowed the Destroyer to be demolished, having no use for it. Not with Laufey coming to 'kill' Odin. And once the 'King of Jotunheim' let his guard down in the moment he believed himself to be the victor, Loki killed him, announcing himself as 'son of Odin' while doing so.

Of course Thor appeared then, angered at Loki's _deception_. They had fought many times previously, but with emotions running high, both truly were at each other's throats that time. Loki trying to get over his bitterness and Thor trying to convince him that they were still family despite blood and origin. Both said things they would never have said if not enraged. And both had a heart to heart later on, to get past such hurdles in their relationship.

And yes, they had to be broken up by Odin, who had finally awoken from his sleep.

The god retook his position as King and judged both sons equally. Though Loki's lying to Thor had earned him a bit longer of a 'time out'.

They'd been locked in these spacious rooms across from each other for twenty moons. Loki's further punishment for attempting to end the Jotuns was to join a Midgardian group that was being formed. Thor had traveled to Midgard the day he was released, to see his Lady Jane.

He had returned, speaking of 'the Man of Iron' and his comrades, who were joining together to form a group called the Avengers. This group that was set on taking the initiative, was formed by S.H.I.E.L.D., and was set to protecting the planet after finding out that the Midgardians weren't the only beings in the Universe.

Thor expressed a desire to join them, especially when one - who was known as a famous Midgardian inventor - had given him a piece of intriguing technology that worked even in Asgard. A 'Communicator' to 'keep in touch'. Midgardian terminology was strange.

Odin took the idea of the Avengers and sent Loki to Midgard to work as an Avenger for five years in Midgardian time, in order to pay for the collateral damage he caused when setting the Destroyer on the Midgardian city.

Loki met Director Fury, who took him to task over his part in the 'New Mexico Incident'. Loki's rejoinder was simply that no one Midgardian had died or been injured in his plan and that he felt no sorrow for getting Thor to act appropriately.

Fury's lone eye stared him down for a solid hour in Midgardian time, which was impressive, considering that he was mortal and mortals always had difficulty remaining still for too long. After the staring, he was informed that he would be 'watched until Fury no longer considered him a threat, to which he replied was foolish, before rejoining Thor, who was speaking with a young Midgardian woman with short, red hair.

She was introduced as Natasha Romanov, trained assassin. Her 'name was Black Widow. He could see it in her eyes. She was broken at a young age. One thing Asgardians forgot was that the mortal Midgardians could be just as cruel as them and from the woman's eyes, she'd suffered, seen, and doled out cruelty.

The next was 'the Man of Iron' or preferably, Iron Man. Anthony Stark. Wealthy, genius apparently, and liked to hide behind a carefree personality. In reality, he was extremely perceptive to the world around him and was very emotional. He even named the Artificial Intelligence he created, J.A.R.V.I.S., after his deceased butler who went by the same name. The man had raised him because Stark's father wasn't around.

Next came Captain America. Steve Rogers. A man who had been frozen in time, almost a century old despite his body being young. A U.S. government project - _Operation Rebirth_ \- gone right. He was old fashioned compared to the other members of the Avengers. Stark often teased him and called him Capsicle, a mix of the word Captain and Icicle. The man was pure soldier and simply preferred to work.

The Incredible Hulk was named Bruce Banner. A doctor who could rival Stark in intelligence. A botched experiment in trying to recreate the serum that made Rogers a 'super soldier' negatively affected him, causing him to turn green and grow in size whenever angered or extremely emotional.

Then came Thor, whom no one could get away with not knowing.

Finally, there was Loki.

While these people weren't so bad, it was always drama with them. Always someone coming in to start problems and always trying to defeat the enemy without killing them.

Rogers was a bit too kind for his own good but as the Leader of the Avengers, he 'called the shots'.

Loki sighed. It was two years into his 'sentence' as an Avenger. He was still waiting for some sort of spark.

Something to catch his interest.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter of any Marvel characters. Or mythology that is mentioned.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry returned to his penthouse late evening in early 2011, to find Death lounging on his sofa. She turned toward him and grinned.

"Master, I've decided to free your serpent's wolf, but unfortunately, he is living and I cannot touch living things without killing them."

Harry paused. "You've touched me and Hel before," he pointed out.

"You are my Master and had literally died before. I can touch you. Hel is my servant, of course I can touch her. But anything that hasn't been touched or favored by Death, cannot be touched without dying first."

Harry frowned, "Is that why you get so clingy? Because you have no one to touch?"

She sniffed and stood imperiously, "Perhaps. Now, do you wish to free the wolf or not?"

"You are making me an offer. What's the catch?"

He wasn't stupid. They had this _life for a life_ thing going on and she never offered to do anything unless it benefited her.

"Odin All Father has garnered my wrath and I wish to set him on edge."

"What did he do?"

Angering Death was not a smart idea.

"He is under the impression that he is the ruling force in existence. I'd like for him to realize that only you stand between he and I. I cannot simply kill for sport and Fate would have my head if I did so. He gets cranky like that."

So Death also had to answer to someone. Interesting.

"Do you want to go now?"

She gave a deathly smirk that promised mischief.

"Take my hand, Master."

With minute reluctance, he linked their fingers, ignoring her shocked look. With wide, blue eyes, Death clutched him close as she took him on the most gut wrenching trip of his existence. It was worse than what Apparition was first like for him. It was like someone decided to mix Apparition and a Portkey together and added spinning just for the fuck of it.

Harry landed none too gently beside Death, who stood as prim and proper as always. Before them, lay a slumbering wolf of monstrous size.

Harry gave a sigh. "I'm going to need to buy a house, aren't I?"

"Yes," Death murmured.

Two golden eyes, much like those of a werewolf, opened and zeroed in on their forms. The large animal was on its feet, jaws snapping at them.

The poor thing was chained up and unable to move far from the stone it was bound to.

"He was also too thin. Does he ever eat or is he like Jor who didn't eat for six thousand years?"

Death heaved a sigh, "They conveniently forget to feed him."

Much like the Dursleys had with Harry. He was really beginning to hate Odin.

Harry raised his hands to show that he wasn't intending harm. Fenrir glowered at him, growling rumbling through the air.

"Would you like to see Hel and Jor again?" he asked the taut-as-a-bow-string animal.

There was a moment of staring between them. Fenrir slowly sat on his haunches.

"I took Jor from the waters of Midgard and he's been living with me. Would you like to come as well?"

The wolf watched him closely, eyes twitching to every movement Harry made in his direction. Harry hesitantly raised a hand and waited for Fenrir to make the first move.

When the cold snout brushed his fingertips, he gave a small noise of sadness and proceeded to pet the poor creature.

"You're too thin," he sighed.

Giving Death a look he stated, "I'm half tempted to give you the go ahead of killing Odin. He's pissed me off."

Fenrir let loose a grunt, drawing his attention once more.

Harry grinned, "I'm Harry Potter, Master of Death. That lovely lady over there is, Death. Odin All Father has angered the both of us and we're taking you back to my home on Midgard."

Harry withdrew the Elder Wand from his coat pocket and aimed it at the Dwarven weapon that kept Fenrir tethered to the stone. " _Reducto_!"

A blue light shot forth, slamming into the stone and the sword and blowing both to pieces. Harry proceeded to disintegrate the cloth wrapped around the dark furred wolf's neck.

"Get you some food and warmth," Harry mumbled to himself as he cast a minor diagnostic charm on Fenrir. "You're too cold and haven't eaten in a long time, you poor thing."

Fenrir stood much over Harry's height, much like Hel did. He might actually be bigger than she was. He was large, bulky, and took up a lot of space just by standing there.

"You weigh a lot and I don't think my penthouse will be able to handle all of your weight, may I shrink you for the time being?"

Fenrir seemed to sigh, but he did nod.

Harry grinned and waved the Elder Wand, making Fenrir shrink until he was much the size of a Grim. Looked just like a Grim too.

"Alright, come on!"

Death nodded and instructed him to hold into Fenrir while she whisked them back to Earth.

The moment they appeared in Harry's living room, Jor slithered out of nowhere, practically tackling Fenrir to the ground, hissing excitedly and rubbing their heads together.

"Aw!"

Death quirked a brow at the Man-Who-Conquered, but he just rolled his eyes. "It's adorable, shove off!"

The wolf and the serpent rolled around jabbering to each other in a language that Harry didn't have a hope of understanding. Harry sighed, moving off to start making some food for his boys who needed to eat.

He'd probably need a house out in the middle of a large field for his plans. He was going to have a zoo of magical creatures by the time he was finished and would need a lot of space for them all.

* * *

Harry looked around as the Goblins and Warders worked, converting the land around his new house to something more welcoming.

The house had to be strengthened to withstand practically any type of magical or mundane attack. The wards needed to keep the muggles away and completely unaware of anything going on.

Add on the fact that he was having a man made lake built in and that he wanted the best of the best environments for his plans was just a bonus.

The Goblins, considering him a friend of the Nation, gave him a small discount the more he asked for their assistance. They did their jobs. They did them well. Harry had no complaints.

Aside from the obvious leanings toward nature, Harry also purchased a large area for Teddy to play in when bored. Pretty much, he had a major tree-fort built and had it spread through the small wooded area around his new home. Little bridges hanging between the wooden buildings to link them together. Every safety measure on earth was added just to be sure, though.

And so Jor and Fenrir were released into the land, both going far enough to explore the edges of the property.

Harry managed to get a herd of Unicorns and a tribe of Merfolk to reside in the safety of his home's perimeter. Fenrir was warned against attack them.

He grew healthier as time went by, becoming even larger than previously assumed.

And then Hel visited.

Sleepover of epic proportions.

The only thing that made it all better, was Teddy's reaction to Harry's new home.

* * *

Harry and Teddy's vacation to New York City was something else.

Who knew they'd choose the very day that some sort of alien race decided to invade Earth and attack the nearest human settlement?

Harry forced a Portkey that he'd made in seconds, into Teddy's hands, sending him back to Harry's home. The emergency wards would activate and lock the property down until Harry came home to unlock them personally.

He Apparated to higher vantage point in order to deal with the attackers.

With a great amount of annoyance, Harry withdrew the Elder Wand and began casting barriers around civilians and blasting away the aliens.

He had to wonder who was going to pay for all the damage once it was all over. Especially when that one building just toppled over when a snake like creature slammed into it.

"Friend or foe?!" someone yelled from behind him.

He whipped around, coming face to face with an arrow.

"So far, I am a guy on vacation who now has to fight for his life. Who are you? Legolas?"

The man sighed, "God I hate that. As long as you aren't an enemy." He then lifted his bow a little and released the arrow. It sailed past Harry's head and made contact with something not too far behind him.

"Thanks, Leggy!" Harry grinned, before turning and sending a blasting curse at a nearby alien thing.

"What is _that_?!" Leggy yelled as he joined Harry in shooting down adversaries.

"Magic!" Harry said mysteriously.

The duo took down a large amount of enemies, even as Leggy was talking into something in his ear.

Harry heard a shout and turned in time to lunge after Leggy, who'd been blasted off the side of the roof.

With a great heave, he pulled the leather clad man back to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, wiping his brow on his arm. "Good save."

Harry shrugged, sending a _Reducto_ to his right.

A great roar rang through the air and both Harry and Leggy turned, coming face to face with a very large... thing. It looked like a piece of technology, but in dragon form.

"It looks like mimicry of the Transformers," Harry mumbled, making Leggy chuckle a bit.

"Do you have something to take care of that, because my arrows aren't enough for something that large."

Harry nodded, holding the most powerful magical artifact in existence, out. Only one way to see.

" _Imperio_."

He'd used the Unforgivables during the Horcrux Hunt. He felt no true guilt over using them any more, though he had yet to use the Killing Curse.

 _Stop attacking the Earth and attack your comrades instead._

The thing… shook its head a few times, but Harry enforced his much stronger Will over it, until it became docile and turned away, following his orders exactly.

"Okay, that's taken care of," Harry nodded to himself.

Leggy was just staring, "Do I even want to know?"

"No."

"Okay then," he shrugged.

* * *

Clint Barton was not shocked to see Natasha Romanov again. She looked much better. A lot happier than before.

"You did well, taking out so many on your own," she complimented, looking at the various damage around them.

"I wasn't alone."

She snapped to it at that, looking around for another.

"I don't know where he went, but he was fighting with me for a good while and when I turned, he just disappeared."

"Details?"

"Pale skinned, black hair, shoulder length at least. Bright green eyes you wouldn't believe unless you saw them."

"You mean Loki?"

"No, this one was much like him, but like a foot shorter. He also had a stick and when he waved it, different colored lights come out and caused explosions. He made of them attack their own with it. And when I asked, he claimed it was 'magic'."

"We need to tell Fury," Natasha said, flipping out her phone.

"Yeah," Clint nodded, thinking back to the battle and how easily the man had fought.

"Fury wants you to join the Avengers," Natasha said, stowing away the phone.

"Of course he does," Clint sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **I updated a few.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Marvel characters, or any mythology mentioned.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Lily(Hecate) Potter, leaned over the stone dais, watching the dip in the center as it depicted a vision of her one and only son, pampering the serpent and the wolf. He was so motherly, she wondered if he actually noticed it. He'd make a good bearer and carer, another plus of being directly of Hecate's line.

A minute sound to her left, alerted her to the presence of another. A chilly sort of being. Death was paying her a visit.

"Greetings."

"What can I help you with?" Lily asked, not looking away from her son.

"The Æsir Heimdallr, guardian of Asgard's legendary Bifrost, has seen that Jörmungandr and Fenrir have been relocated to Earth and has suitably informed Odin. I'm shocked it took this long for them to notice," Death sighed. "Anyway, Odin Borson is now on a rampage and since Heimdallr cannot see clearly through my Master's wards and magic, he doesn't have a clear level to where the children of Loki Laufeyson reside. He has a general area, but he plans to send Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three after the two to have them bound and returned to Asgard. I cannot kill without Master's permission and I'm certain he wouldn't wish for Death to be the first answer, so I'm at a loss on what to do."

Lily flipped her hair behind her shoulder and pondered.

"I could gift my Hadrian with more strength if he were to perform the correct ritual. I cannot just give things away without a price, you understand. It would be considered unfair among the minds of the deities. Also, my Hadrian cannot die. He could be injured however and I'd rather him not have to fight at all, if I can help it. I was spectacularly unavailable during the beginning of his life, but I can try to aid him now.

You know of which ritual I speak," she commented, giving Death a sidelong glance.

"I do," agreed Death. "Are you certain he could handle the ramifications of it?"

"My Hadrian is a warrior. He can handle anything thrown his way."

"Very well then," Death bowed, departing from the

* * *

"What?!"

Harry stared at Death, who sat primly on his sofa. Teddy was outside, exploring the property, with Fenrir and Jor as his guides. Harry was glad that they bonded so closely, they both kept him away from the house for extended periods. And this was a good moment to be gone.

Death just informed him that Odin was sending search parties for his boys. And that they had the general vicinity correct. And finally, the only way to truly end the confrontation before it even began, was by accepting the blessing of his mother. But in order to do so, he needed to perform a dark ritual with a background in Necromancy.

But he needed a 'witching circle', which he didn't know how to make. And he needed to take three lives - not send Death to do it, _he_ had to - in order to finish the ritual. He didn't like this idea. He voiced his feelings.

"It's either that, or you fight three gods and one goddess to the death."

The 'witching circle' consisted of an Agate carved triquetra. Agate was the gemstone used in rituals to promote focus and balance. Interwoven in the center of the triquetra, would be a circle of Dead Sea salt to purify all unclean properties in the vicinity and to protect the magical being from unwanted interruptions. The intersecting parts of the triquetra, would each house a living being that would be used for sacrifice. The outer points of the triquetra would each hold a candle of a different size, burning in preparation. The magical would then stand in the center of the circle and use their magic to suck out the life force of the sacrifices in order to call upon their chosen god or goddess in order to offer up a gift. If the gift is accepted, they shall receive a blessing. If not, they could be cursed, ignored, or killed.

'Witching circles' were not used anymore. Rarely _ever_ used. Death told him the last time one was used, it was by some Dark Lord in the fifteenth century and his offering was not accepted and he was killed where he stood.

The reason this ritual was the best to use was because the use of the triquetra challenged Odin's own symbol, which was _like_ a triquetra in a sense.

So he would be meeting the power of the All Father head on.

Wonderful.

"You could always use three murderers or child rapists," Death suggested. "I know you have no care for those."

Okay, so maybe that plan did make him feel a little better.

* * *

Harry merely took three muggles who had been imprisoned for child abuse/rape and knocked them unconscious for the ritual.

For his gift, he had selected a Unicorn horn he'd gotten from one of the foals on his property when it literally fell off to reveal another growing beneath it.

Suffice to say, the ritual went by easily, the horn accepted as Hecate - his lovely mother - graced him with her presence and blessed him by tripling his magical and physical strength. This in turn, meant many things.

As a demi-god, Harry was already resistant to many things and his injuries always healed in record time. Since Hecate was his mother, his birthright from here was being good at magic. His abilities always came faster than anyone else and it was because of his godly heritage. Now his power was tripled and he was about to lift half a automobile with one hand.

Harry strengthened every manner of protection that he used, making his own warding stone that covered all sounds, scents, magics, soul presences, and auras from anyone outside the barrier. Also, anyone who traveled too close, ended up going in a different direction, believing they were going the right way.

* * *

It was in late December of 2013, that Harry felt the presence of four Æsir as they landed somewhere near his land.

From what Death and Hel had told him, male son Asgard, did not bother with magic. Their opinions on it weren't pleasant and they felt it should be left to the females.

Since what he knew of Sif, was that she was as much a warrior as her male comrades, she didn't know any magic. So Harry pretty much had an easy time compelling them to do as he wanted, which was to wander in circles until they reached the conclusion that nothing was there. Controlling four Æsir took a lot of power and with his new level up, he succeeded with little issue.

Death warned him that Odin wouldn't take it easily, but until he could some to some better conclusion, it was what he would do.

* * *

It was in the summer before Teddy's sixth year, that his grandmother Andromeda Tonks passed away, finally able to join her husband. Custody immediately fell to Harry, as well as funeral preparations and estate settlements.

Poor Teddy didn't leave his room except to go to the funeral. He spent two weeks in voluntary solitary confinement.

Sixteen years of being away from Britain hadn't changed Harry in the least. He still looked the same, with no age lines of wrinkles. He hadn't aged in the least and people obviously noticed.

Hermione was smart, like always. She knew immediately that he was no longer mortal. An when he explained the demi-god part, she simply sighed and remarked on how much mischief he got himself into.

British wizards weren't the brightest, he came to realize. The witches in particular did not seem to get the hint when he flat out stated that he was gay.

He actually called someone a gold digger when she threw herself at him, trying to 'change his mind'. They wanted his fame, his fortune, and the benefits that came with being Harry Potter's wife. None of them actually wanted to get to know him.

And then when he admitted his sexuality… the men came. He was disgusted to find a recently divorced Draco Malfoy, among them. He wasn't interested in blondes. Or poncy gits like Malfoy.

When the only British newspaper decided to try to follow Harry and Teddy around, Harry made a split decision and consulted his Account Manager, before going and buying the Daily Prophet and completely re-hauling everything, conveniently letting it slip that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus and threatening to dismantle the entire place and give the much large building to George Weasley for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Everyone was suddenly willing to listen then, making his life easier.

Teddy returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year and Harry went back to Canada. And life went on, though both had wished that it hadn't been with the recent death lingering over it.

* * *

Harry had simply wanted to see Las Vegas. He had a lot of time on his hands and simply wanted to see what muggle gamboling was like.

So he tried his luck at the slot machines and won a lot of money. A lot of money, that he promptly wasted on a motorcycle that he was planning on tinkering with in order to make it fly like Sirius' old one had.

And as Harry sat at the bar, drinking some form of alcoholic beverage, a woman sat beside him. She was tall, with long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a shade of green darker than his own and caught the lights easily. She was beautiful, but Harry felt no interest whatsoever and by the look she was giving him, she felt the exact opposite.

"Hello," she greeted in a smooth tone that was a bit deeper than what he was used to coming from women. She sounded British.

"Good evening," he returned with a tip of the head.

A small something brushed against him and he jerked slightly. Magic. She had magic and was _caressing_ him with it.

He turned to look at her closely, seeing her pull that rapid blinking thing that women tended to do when throwing themselves at him. He grimaced notably, making her frown.

"Not to be rude, but I'm not interested in women."

Her confusion morphed into relief and she gave him a pleased smile, teeth pearly and straight.

"Perfect, I do not prefer this form."

Right before his eyes - and for some reason no one else noticed - the beautiful woman morphed into a very dangerous looking and sexy man. The features were mostly the same, except he had a very strong jawline and a masculine air about him that screamed _Alpha_. He was also much taller than what his female form had reached, towering over Harry by a lot. His clothing also changed from all black, to a mix of green, gold, and black. Leather, if Harry was correct.

"Shall we start over?" the gorgeous man asked with a smirk.

Harry's jaw dropped a bit. "Are you a Metamorph or was that Transfiguration?"

The man merely grinned wider, "I am a sorcerer, capable of many things. And _you_ have powerful magic."

Harry nodded. Sorcerer. Merlin was a sorcerer. They weren't limited to using objects to focus their magic. Harry could be considered a sorcerer.

"I'm, Hadrian Potter," he said quietly, holding out a hand.

The man accepted his offered appendage, but instead of giving it a firm shake, he turned it over and placed a chilling kiss on Harry's knuckles. Harry flushed definitely.

"I'm Loki Odinson."

Bloody hell!

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I don't know if witching circles are used or not, I just needed to name the process and 'witching circle' came to mind, so I used it. I also came up with the ritual.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people! The last chapter made it over 100 reviews. You all rock! :)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Marvel's characters, or any mythological beings mentioned in this fic.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **So sorry for the delay in updating. My access to a computer has been compromised and updates for any of my fics will probably be non-existent.**

* * *

"Soooo…" Harry began nonchalantly, taking a quick sip of his drink. "What is the Norse God of Mischief doing in Las Vegas?"

The attractive male simply smirked. "The company wished to make revelry and they cast lots on a coin to decide where to celebrate after the last successful mission. I find no enjoyment in this sort frivolity."

Harry blinked for a second and then smiled against his wishes. "'Make revelry' and 'cast lots'? Okay!" He began to laugh, because he just couldn't help it. Who said things like that anymore?

Loki watched as he cackled away all the humor, until he couldn't laugh any longer.

"What?" the god asked, looking confused.

"It's nothing," assured Harry with a shake of the head.

"And what is this company you mentioned?"

Loki's head tilted slightly, "You have not heard of the Avengers?"

"I'm not American, I live in Canada, and I visit here every now and then," Harry shrugged.

"We've accomplished missions in various countries around Midgard. I do not understand how you have never heard of the Avengers."

"I don't have a telly and I don't care about the news," Harry partially lied, thinking about how he kept up with magical news. Muggles weren't as interesting an Mr. Weasley thought they were.

Loki looked to be searching for words and Harry was having much of the same predicament. How do you tell a Norse god that you adopted three of his children, consider them you own, and that you plan to adopt that last all the while, pissing off the All Father because it's fun?

"You are… different than other mortals I have encountered," Loki finally said.

If this was godly speech, Harry hoped that it was dumbed down a bit. Hearing someone speak like that for too long just be so… Snapeish. He used big words like Snape had.

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Loki smirked again, "Indeed."

See? Why couldn't he just say, 'yes'?

Before either of them could say anything else, the wall behind the bar, caved it. Loki had reacted just like Harry, jumping back. Harry had managed to catch himself before hitting someone, though.

Of course the bar and the people sitting there took the hit and Harry winced in sympathy. The blue, egg thing that created a large hole in the wall, was smoking a little.

"The bloody hell is that?" Harry mumbled.

And then the object gave a hiss and part of the egg shaped thing slid away and Loki was tackled to the floor suddenly by something brown that shot out of the egg. Harry had the Elder Wand in hand instantly, firing a _Flipendo_ at the brown thing.

The jinx connected, knocking whatever it was, back.

Loki flipped onto his feet and sent Harry a grateful smile.

And that was when people jumped into Harry's vision. One of them was even familiar.

The blonde man in black leather, drawing back the arrow on his bow, was staring at Harry in shock. The Master of Death waved cheerfully and said, "Hey, Legolas!"

The man dressed in the expensive suit and the trimmed mustache, sniggered. "Perfect! I call him that too!"

Harry's response was cut off by the brown thing that appeared and slammed into Loki again. It was tall and lanky, easily wrapping around the god's frame and squeezing his neck tightly.

The tall, broad shouldered, blonde man held out a palm. A large, silver hammer slammed into it. He then attacked, knocking the creature off Loki, sending it through the far wall.

"Brother, are you well?"

So that must be Thor, god of Thunder.

"Stark!"

Another blonde, how many in this group?

"I know Capsicle, I've already sent for them," said the man with the mustache.

Thor charged the brown creature and Loki rolled to his feet, shaking himself off. He even worked his jaw a few times, wincing.

"What's wrong, Reindeer Games? Can't handle a little of Thor?" mustache man teased.

Loki rolled his eyes, even as something gold flew through the opening in the wall and attached to the mustache man.

Harry was left to stare at the six people in front of him suddenly became all business.

And then they charged, even as the brown thing stood and began multiplying. And multiplying. And just because it could, it multiplied some more.

With a sneer, Harry withdrew the Elder Wand and forced all people who were not fighting, from the establishment. He then cast several barriers around all the exits and possible exists that he could see. It wouldn't do well for someone to become too adventurous for their own good.

He dodged to the left as he was assaulted by brown things of his own.

Not human. More like clay dolls. Unfinished and not completely detailed. Not even a face! A puppet perhaps?

He Apparated to the side of the room and sent several bludgeoning hexes in rapid succession toward the growing mass of enemies.

Which one was the real one though?

And then there were multiple Loki's everywhere. Harry had always wondered if it was possible to make clones of oneself and apparently, Loki had succeeded in that area. He could only wonder how it was done. He made sure to make a mental note of asking the god later.

He refocused on the battle, trying to ignore the blasting and shouting. It was just him and a few other people, taking down a large herd of things. Harry dodged, Apparated, attacked, and pretty much did what he did in battle all those years ago. It was a rush he'd long forgotten.

It was like blast from the past. And while it was nice to let go a bit, he worried over the reactions or possible outcomes. And there were many in mind.

"Death!" he called out, finally becoming annoyed.

She shimmered into view, "Finally thought to call me, hm?"

"Could you please kill all but the leader?" he asked, sending her puppy eyes.

"With pleasure," she purred, snapping her fingers.

Just with that, all but one of the brown creature collapsed and Harry immediately stunned the last one. The chaos stopped as everyone turned to look at him and Death.

Death smiled widely, looking unhinged. Her long dark hair, reminiscent of Bellatrix's had been, stood in every direction. She looked a bit deranged. She raised her hands, making the souls of the recently fallen, rush to her. There were actually souls. More than one. "This is good. Thank you," she gave a mock bow.

"Sure, sure."

"What was that?"

Harry looked over, meeting the gaze of Legolas.

"Death," he answered simply.

"Obviously," the man nodded. "But how?"

"I asked Death to kill them and she did."

"'She'?" the man repeated, looking confused.

"Death is female, with a second personality that identifies as male. We call him Life, but he's rarely around. The only other being above Death, besides me of course, is Fate. Not even Destiny can make Death do anything. She doesn't like not having control by the way. Death says she's a right bitch."

All he got were a bunch of stares.

"Sorry midget, but you're talking as if Death is a living thing," mustache man said, helmet thing retracting to show his face.

"Death is a sentient being, and she is female. Death holds a lot of power and the only things standing in her way from killing whenever she wants to, are Fate and myself, so watch it, tin man."

"It's Iron Man, actually, midget."

"I'm not a midget. I am a perfectly respectable height for a male."

"Sure, what are you, fourteen?"

Harry bristled, "I'm thirty-five, tin man."

Said man gaped. "Really?"

"Oh, fuck off."

"Woah, careful there wiz-kid, wouldn't want to get too riled before bedtime."

"You know I can call upon Death at any time and let her kill people. Don't get on my list. I have one arsehole on it already and only the barest of things are keeping me from having him offed."

Death shimmered into view and nodded, "Yes. Odin Borson, All Father seems to think that he is the reigning being of the universe."

She and Harry shook their heads. Harry gave her a look, "And Zeus doesn't even think of himself so highly."

The two sighed in disappointment.

"Forgive me," said Thor, frowning at them. "What has my father done to incur your wrath?"

Harry stared at him, "Ah, yeah, you're his offspring. Yeah, you are one of the two reasons he's still breathing. He's a father and a husband, that's is all that is keeping him alive. Odin has been rather pompous in his position as King of Asgard. He seems to believe that he is the ruler of the universe and makes decisions that are not within his right to make. At first I hadn't cared about how Death felt about him, but then he angered me personally."

Loki was the one to speak up. "What has he done, young sorcerer?"

Harry sent Death a shark like grin. "Can you bring her over? Same deal as always."

"With the utmost pleasure," Death purred, disappearing.

"Where did she go?" tin man asked, looking around.

"To fetch my adopted daughter. She may be able to shed some light on this entire situation."

A black portal bled from seemingly nothing. Purple flames outlined it. The ferrywoman of Asgard, and Death, both stepped through the dark mass. Hel's blue eyes sought him out first. She smiled slightly and stepped forward to greet him with a tight embrace.

"It is good to see you once again. My Lady informed me that you have need of my knowledge."

Harry smiled calmly, "True. But how about you say hello to your father first. Discussion can come later."

Said father, was gaping at Hel like she was a three headed dog named, Fluffy. The Giantess returned the amazed stare until she shook her head to clear her thoughts and enveloped Loki in a hug.

Harry was feeling grateful to know that he wasn't the only person she dwarfed considerably. Even Loki's extreme height didn't compared to hers.

The sweet reunion was interrupted by the startled words of the tin man.

"Woah, woah, woah. Reindeer Games has a kid?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done!**

 **-In case people didn't know, I used Emily from the Corpse Bride to represent Hel. Just think of her with blond hair instead.**

 **-Death and Life are in the same body. Death has most control because she holds more power. Life merely appears in order to implant souls into bodies. He prefers to sleeps than anything else. I'll explain more about that later on.**

 **-Loki now knows that Harry has a connection with one of his children!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, anything from Marvel, or any mythology you recognize here.**

 **I have no beta,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **I'm sorry for this shitty chapter. The next one will be better!**

* * *

"I have four children, Stark. Surely you had done research on me as well?" Loki said, the moment he and Hel separated. Hel looked happier and much less gloomy. Loki looked mischievous.

"Of course I did, but almost all of the legends say that you are Odin's brother and that you shared blood. Since that part was proven to be false, I assumed that the children part was too. Besides, you don't look old enough for so many children."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You should never abrogate an idea or thought no matter how farfetched it seems. And there is always some truth in every legend and myth."

Loki scoffed at tin man, "In your Midgardian time, my eldest is over six thousand winters. He was cast here by the All Father. You have heard of Jörmungandr, correct?"

Tin man shook his head, "There is no way that a snake can grow so big that it can surround the entire globe. And even so, modern technology would have found it."

Harry interrupted then. "Yes there is. Magic triumphs over most technology and there are many magical things hidden away. As for Jörmungandr, I was on holiday in Chile and while out in the middle of the sea, I heard hissing. To anyone who isn't me, they would have thought it was the waves and the foam, but since I speak the serpent's tongue, I knew what it was.

Long story short, I swam down to investigate and found Jör. When I say that he is big, his slitted pupil itself, is bigger than me."

Legolas rubbed a hand across his forehead, "I feel like I'm too old for this."

"Hey! Jör is perfectly acceptable. He's a real cuddle-bug," Harry chastised, feeling his mothering urge rise up in defense of his adopted son.

"You're friends with him?" the red haired woman asked in shock.

"I adopted him."

"You adopted a snake as big as the world," tin man said incredulously.

"No, I shrank him first and _then_ took him home. My flat wasn't that big. Six thousand years in the cold waters near Antarctica, had him freezing and hungry. He'd been biting his tail instead of eating. Of course I ruined the prophecy about him during Ragnarok. He's been free for nearly ten years and an apocalypse has yet to occur."

Harry shrugged, but he never really had any sort of worry these days. He couldn't be killed. He rarely got injured. And it wasn't like he really had to answer to anyone. So he was flippant and brash. A total Gryffindor.

Loki was giving him a look that he did not understand.

He smiled brightly. Grin and bear it and all that tripe.

"Harry has adopted Fenrir as well," Hel put in smugly. "We have often spent time together over the past ten years. It has been... fun."

She placed a chilled hand on Harry's shoulder. "He wasn't pleased to learn that we were removed from our father all because the All Father misinterpreted a prophecy. Lady Death has revealed that the three strange siblings in the prophecy, weren't even my brothers and I. In fact, the prophecy isn't even real and Ragnarok shall not come to pass do to any actions of mine or my siblings."

"Don't you just hate it when prophecies are given by false Seers?" Harry commented with a shake of the head. He then looked to Death, who had been loitering in the background. "How exactly did you learn that piece of information?"

She shrugged, "I tricked it out of Destiny. She's even more of a pain than before. It's difficult to trick her, but I'm skilled."

"And humble."

"No," she denied easily. "Someone is trying to enter the room. Perhaps you should release your shields, Master."

"Right," he mumbled, waving the Elder Wand, dropping all barriers he'd been holding up.

A dark skinned man with an eye patch, entered the room through the main door. He looked them over and frowned. He looked a bit uptight and like he'd never had a happy day in his life. Harry contemplated using one of his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, but decided against it. This man meant business and the less drama the better.

"Hey, Director Patches!" tin man saluted comically.

Harry looked to Loki in confusion. He was pretty sure that 'Patches' wasn't a surname of any kind.

"That is Director Nicholas Fury, Stark is simply rude," Loki clarified. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I'm not rude, I'm just not going to let the situation wear me down. You stick-in-the-muds can go whine elsewhere but party central will stay here and my ship will cruise just as fine."

He was ignored.

The dark man fixed Harry, Hel, And Death with an mistrusting gaze.

"Whom, are you?" he asked, looking the small Gryffindor up and down.

"Hadrian James Potter-Black."

Familiarity lit up that lone, dark eye. "The illustrious Man-Who-Conquered, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Warlock."

Ah, yes. He'd been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class for defeating Voldemort, as well as the titles of Grand Sorcerer and Supreme Warlock. Dumbledore hadn't even reach the Supreme level when he was alive. He'd only made it to Chief.

Technically, Harry was a sorcerer. He just didn't think of it much.

Back to the Fury man.

"You have a high government position for a Muggle, huh?"

"Squib, actually."

"Ah."

"Sorry," interrupted tin man. "But what the hell are you talking about and why don't I know anything about this?"

"You wouldn't know what to look for."

"You mean like, actually people that go around waving fancy sticks and creating sparks."

"Yes," Fury answered simply.

"And those 'fancy sticks' are called wands," Harry added, waving the Elder Wand a few times. "And you might want to watch what you say, because they help magicals channel their magic and allow us to do damage. And the those of us, like me, don't even need wands to cause damage."

"And what can you do, midget?"

Fury stepped between them before Harry could snap back an answer.

"Stark, I would appreciate that you didn't anger the most powerful human on earth. He is exempt from most laws in about eighty percent of the countries in the world, has saved the world twice, possess strong magic, and has Death on his side."

Harry sent tin man a devious grin. Death gave a cheerful wave from beside him. Hel sighed and shook her head good naturedly.

"One person can't possibly be that important, Patches."

"No, I'm even more important in the eyes of my people at least. And then of course there is my parentage," Harry smiled.

As if on cue, a large wreath of flames appeared above his head. The symbol of Hecate burning bright as a beacon.

"I'm Harry Potter, son of Hecate. Demi-god."

* * *

 **A/N: Another one is done.**

 **-I'M SO SORRY. I WAS IN A BIND AND HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOVE THINGS ALONG.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for liking this story so far! 55 Communities!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry smirked at the dropping of jaws he received.

Thor, god of thunder, smiled widely. Loki looked intrigued, his green eyes sparkling.

Director Fury seemed to pale even with his dark skin. "Demi-god?"

Harry couldn't help but cackle. "You have no idea how many there are! There are more then seven billion human looking individuals on this plants. fifteen percent of them are demi-gods. Five percent of them are vampires and werewolves. Ten percent of them are wizard and witches. Then of course other human like creatures such as Veela, Fae, Leprechauns, Dwarves, Hags, and many other human shaped creatures that make up another five percent of the population."

Fury's head fell into his hand, fingers massaging his temples. "This changes things."

Hel turned to Harry, "Are you going to show my father to your home?"

Loki perked up instantly.

Harry stared at him. "Well, that is where his children are."

Hel was nodding forcefully, eyes practically begging Harry.

The Man-Who-Conquered waved the sexy god on over, holding out his hand. Loki approached with caution, but did take Harry's proffered hand.

Harry turned to Fury, "I will have him back here in a few hours possibly."

He grabbed Hel with his other hand and Apparated right to the edge of his wards.

Loki looked around, "These wards are impressive. I am certain that not even the most trained of Asgardian warriors would see them."

Harry scoffed, "They haven't."

He walked through the wards, adjusting them to fit Loki's presence, before continuing on,

"What do you mean?"

"Odin has sent Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to find your missing children but they simply find themselves lost in this forest because I made it so. He is not happy about no longer having your children under his control. Especially since I took them when he and his watchman didn't notice."

"Tis not in your best interest to anger the All Father."

"The All Father can kiss my ass," Harry mumbled darkly, his strong dislike of Odin coming through.

They made it to the path leading to the house finally. Just a little more walking and he'd be home!

The first one to see them from all the way across the field, was Fenrir.

The great wolf bounded across the large distance, eyes trailing from Harry to Loki. He looked unsure of who to pounce on first and Harry made a motion to the father. With all excitement, Fenrir jumped on his father, taking him to the ground, slobbering all over his face.

Harry smiled, because it was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Cuter than when he and Jor tumbled around in joy after not seeing each other for six thousand years.

Loki was smiling and patting his child's head.

Jor, having seen his brother's frantic running across the field, approached as well, his large body slithering across the grass. When he laid eyes on the group waiting for him, he joined Fenrir in rolling all over Loki.

The god of mischief was covered in dirt and leaves, his hair mussed and unkempt. But he looked happy. And his children were all happy. The only thing that would make the scene better, would be Sleipnir. Harry sighed. He'd get him soon.

"Harry!"

He turned, seeing his godson rushing across the field.

Today, Teddy was male, wearing one of his favorite outfits. His hair, was just like Harry's, eyes a bright blue shade however. He was also taller than Harry today.

"I wondered when you'd get back," he smiled. "Did you win?"

"Yeah. A few things actually. I have to go back and pick them up later. Anyway, this is Loki."

Teddy looked down to the sexy man on the ground and quirked a brow. "As in…"

"Yes. The Norse god."

"Cool."

The godfather and godson watched on as the little family was reunited once more.

When they finally got their excitement out of the way, Loki stood and with a wave of his hand, restored his appearance.

"Is this your son?" he asked, motioning to Teddy.

"No. This is Edward, my godson."

"Call me Teddy," the teen stated with a grin,

Teddy ruffled Fenrir's fur and ran off, prompting the large wolf to follow in a game of chase. Jor, probably feeling left behind, immediately joined in on the age old game the three had been playing for years.

Harry looked at Hel, "You not joining this time?"

She sniffed, "No. I feel no need to run today."

"Well, come inside, I'll make some tea."

Harry began walking down the small path leading to the very large house he'd occupied for several years.

Once within, he led them both to the kitchen, where he found Death already seated at the island counter. She grinned broadly and waved madly at them.

"Can I get a lot of sugar in mine?" she asked.

"You'll be the one adding the sugar, not me."

"Great!"

After a few moments, they sat down, Hel and Loki beside each other and Harry next to Death.

"How long have my children been with you?" Loki asked, breaking the ice.

"Years. Jor has been with me longest. I believe I met him in 2006. I met Hel directly after. Fenrir about two years later. I bought this house after Fenrir joined us because I didn't want them to be cramped. I returned Fenrir to his natural size and you obviously understand why Jor can't roam freely. Hel visits every now and then. And we are just like any other family. Bloody Hell, they all look after Teddy like he's another brother."

Hel gave a small smile. "He's just a little one. Even though growing up too swiftly before my eyes, we care for him like one of our own."

"That child, is a right laugh," Death smirked. "The things he comes up with at school. You wouldn't believe it."

Both Hel and Harry gave her a duo of incredulous looks. "You catch him at school?" they both asked.

"He's the godson of my Master. My very merciful Master who doesn't treat me terribly. I've been around since he was a babe. Of course I have developed feelings for him. Very rarely do I ever care for mortals, but he is one of the few."

Harry frowned, "Who are the others?"

She smirked, "Not meant to be shared. Though, your ancestor Ignotus is one of them. Given the ability to wish for anything in the world and what does he ask for? Not something that would potentially embarrass me. Not something to one up me. No. Your great ancestor merely was looking out for himself and his family. That, I respect."

So Death had a list of mortals that she liked and Harry's ancestor and goson were on that list. Nice.

"Also your former Dark Lord. I don't agree with the ways he went about it, but he gave me a lot of souls. He was severely magically powerful and his attempts at immortality were staggering. If you hadn't been marked by prophecy to defeat him, you would have joined him years after he took over the magical world and been his right hand. Possibly more, if you know what I mean.

According to Fate in one of the other dimensions - there are so many I can't even count them - you were never prophesied to kill him and your parents lived. You grew up extremely well behaved and Slytherin oriented and caught his eye and you managed to change his perception, allowing him to take control more easily and allowing less people to suffer or die.

I have yet to meet that dimension's version of you by the way."

They all stared at Death, because what else do you do when you hear about another version of you from another dimension?

"There are other dimensions and you possess the ability to travel to them?" Loki asked, leaning on the counter and looking enraptured.

"Of course. I take lives from all dimensions. Some are really boring and I don't pay attention. Not like this dimensions with my Master.

If you're curious, in another dimension you are a caustic blackmailer who tried to kill Thor and Odin out of pure jealousy and anger when you realized your heritage and how you wouldn't be King of Asgard. And you fell from the Bifrost after your fight with Thor and ended up being controlled by an outer force involving the Tesseract and other creatures looking to control you and make you think you were acting of your own accord.

The drama in that dimension was too much. Though your mass attack on Manhattan and all the souls you gave me did lift my spirits, so to speak."

Death took another sip of tea before dumping several more spoonfuls of sugar inside.

Loki looked uncomfortable and Harry rescued him by engaging Hel in conversation about how her duty as the ferrywoman of Asgard was going.

She bemoaned her job, ignoring Death's scoffs every now and then.

"Asgardians whine when they are being ferried over. They don't like the size of my vessel."

"At least you get to take breaks," Harry smiled.

"Technically no. When I come here, the souls merely pile up and I have more work when I return. I simply cannot tolerate them all the time. Your home is like a safe-haven."

"And "'m glad to have you here with us."

Harry smiled with Loki sent him a searching look.

"So, how about we set up some visiting hours for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Another one is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Nicholas fury knew that he was in a very high position of power. And he knew very well that one day, somebody with an even higher position of power than him would come along. He had really hoped that that some day would be a far off. But _no_.

Who was introduced to his Avengers Initiative? None other than Harry James Potter. The Man-Who-Conquered. He who defeated the greatest Dark Lord in wizarding history. From what he had gleaned from Natasha, Loki had decided to use his female form to attempt to seduce Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter had shown no interest in the feminine form of the Norse God and Loki shed his guise in order to chat the wizard up appropriately.

Natasha was the only one who managed to take in everything that happened, so Nick was faced with crowd of people who needed to be calmed down and he had to make it as if a wizard was not involved at all. The wizarding world was still to remain a secret to the rest of the Muggle world, so Nicholas decided to blame all of the special instances on Loki. People knew Loki was a sorcerer so his use of magic would obviously explain all of the strange things that had occurred, like forcing of every Muggle to leave the bar at once.

And on top of it all, he learned that Loki had children - actual children that he participated in the creation of - that Harry James Potter was somehow connected with a being known as Death, that he and Death did not like Odin of Asgard, that Harry James Potter had willingly adopted Loki's children, most of them at least, and now they were setting up visitation rights. And this was seriously not even the weirdest thing to have ever happened to him. In his line of work, he had so many things. It just so happened that these many things tended to happen every damn day of his fucking life.

A week after the incident in Las Vegas, Stark Tower was promptly visited by several Norse warriors. Friends of Thor's judging by how they acted. Loki did not get along with them, but Nick knew just from looking at him, that he understood why Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were on earth.

And they did not come for Thor. Lady Sif immediately affixed her eyes upon Loki and demanded to know where his 'spawn' were residing. Loki merely glared at her and said nothing on the subject. Lady Sif then attempted to force the issue by using her strength which was admittedly more than Loki's, to get the answer from him. He merely made a duplicate of himself and traded places with it by teleporting to the other side of the room.

Thor stepped in then demanding to know why the location of Loki's children was so important to them. Apparently, Odin and his Watchmen had noticed the conversation between Harry Potter and Loki. And then the appearances of the being known as Death and to being known as Hel. What was strange however, was the fact that Harry Potter's magic was strong enough to block the eyesight of the apparently all seeing Asgardian. Neither knew exactly where the other children of Loki were located so they demanded the information from Loki himself after knowing that he had disappeared with Harry Potter to go and see said children.

Nicholas was really beginning to despise Asgardian people. They seemed to be under the impression that they could do what they wanted when they wanted without consequences to their actions. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three being a very good example. The damage they did to Stark's tower had Stark raving in anger.

They then tried to bring up the matter of Loki's punishment. Loki merely scoffed and told them that his punishment had ended three years prior and he personally decided to stay on earth because he enjoyed his time there and liked the fact that he actually had things to do for once. Nicholas was also certain that it was because there were people on Earth who actually appreciated Loki for what he did for them. Nicholas knew some things about Asgard and he knew that magic wielders were not well liked. So while humans found using magic against a large creature and defeating it, was an amazing feat, an Asgardian warrior would simply tear down Loki's efforts and insult him for not using his fists like Thor did.

When the situation began to escalate, Loki disappeared and wasn't seen in several days.

* * *

Harry James Potter looked at the Norse god that was currently resting on his sofa, well, one of the sofas. "How long are you going to kip there? You know I have other rooms. Bedrooms that you can use."

Loki simply shrugged, "I don't want to waste the magic cleaning up any messes I make."

Harry snapped his fingers and Winky the house elf appeared. She was looking much better these days. He had decided that in raising a large snake and a large wolf alongside his godson, he would need a little assistance. Harry found Winky when he went and visited Hogwarts and offered her a bond. She accepted.

"This is Winky. She is a House Elf and her kind like to clean and cook and practically take care of a wizard's needs. By having a bond with me, her magic is strengthened and she can perform larger feats than normal. She helps clean around here and makes sure that both Fenrir and Jor get their food. So she can help you."

Loki simply stared at the elf. Harry loved watching it when people who did not know of House Elves actually saw one for the first time.

"So," Harry began, "what happened?"

Loki gave a very put upon sigh, "Merely the warriors of Odin sent to fetch my children from Midgard."

"They _still_ don't know where they are?"

"No. Mind you most of Asgard do not dabble in the magical arts, therefore most of them do not know how to see through illusions. The fact that you have made the Watchmen of Asgard blind to your actions is impressive enough."

"To be honest, it was through the guidance of my mother and Death herself that I was able to get this far. I had to perform a few rituals in order to be strong enough to perform the rituals required to fully hide all traces of your children, myself and Teddy, and my property."

Loki smiled a little. "What sort of rituals? I never partook in mother's rituals because they never seemed interesting."

Harry sat in the opposite sofa. "I needed a power boost and quick, but my mother can't just grant me power because I am her first and only son and it would be seen as favoritism among the Divine. In order to grant me the power I needed, I had to sacrifice people, but I was worried because I didn't agree with the idea of it. Death told me to use rapists and pedophiles so I wouldn't feel guilt… and… yeah, that's what I did."

Loki was frowning, "Do all rituals require a sacrifice?"

"No. And not all require a human. Sometimes it's a vampire, or a hag, or an acromantula. But not all say you have to kill someone. Some you have to give your blood, or a lamb, or even a spoil of war. So many kinds but I tend to shy away from sacrificial rituals anyway and won't do them unless necessary."

Teddy burst into the room, "Harry, the oven isn't working and I don't know how to fix it!"

Harry laughed, "You shouldn't try cooking without me there, Teddy."

Teddy pouted, "But it's July… and I have plans."

Harry's Avada eyes rolled. "I'll fix it."

He smiled at Loki before leaving to see what was wrong with his oven.

* * *

Teddy stared at the door before waving up a privacy ward and looking at Loki with piercing eyes that were currently the same shade at Harry's.

"You like Harry," he said accusingly.

"Yes."

"You want to court him?"

"Yes."

"You actually _think_ you can handle him?" Teddy asked, feeling amusement bubbling up.

"He isn't something to be handled," Loki frowned.

Teddy stared for a few seconds, before sighing. "I guess you have my blessing. But you must know that Harry has dated only two men in my lifetime and both relationships ended because they wanted nothing to do with me. Can you handle the fact that he may have to leave at random moments if I or someone he cares about, is in danger?"

"Naturally I'd go with him to make certain that he'll be safe."

Well wasn't he just cocky.

"Fine, do your best, I guess. His birthday is tomorrow by the way."

Teddy dropped the ward and moved back to the kitchen where hopefully, Harry had fixed the oven so he could get baking.

* * *

Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew his godson was planning something and that he had gotten Loki in on it. The two spoke in hushed murmurs and Harry saw the small glance Teddy sent his way.

Loki merely sent Harry a smile and Harry knew that he'd have to watch out. Teddy had picked up George's mischievous streak and Harry knew that every year on his birthday, things happened.

And with the Trickster god on Teddy's side, Harry knew he'd be in for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know**

 **Check out my other fics.** **I updated a bunch today!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Avengers, Marvel's cinematic verse, or any mythology you read about.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Teagan - Teddy's feminine name as she was feeling female today - insisted that she and Loki hold control over everything that would be done on Harry's birthday. Through help, Loki was able to give Jor and Fenrir human forms for the day, allowing them to accompany the party on their planned excursion. Hel was brought over for the day and in exchange for her missing so much time at 'work', Death was doing her job for the day, under the stipulation that she could have one hundred souls. Hel was given a more human-like form in order to fit in better.

Harry knew things are serious when he realized that everybody was going on this trip. Also, the fact that Teagan had purchased a very fancy camera in order to take special photographs, put him on edge. What were they doing that required photo proof? What kind of trap was Harry about to walk into today?

Everyone was smiling, which didn't nothing to placate his worries at all. Of course none of smiling was fake, it was just that he had gotten used to not believing them when they said nothing was going on. Teagan only smiled like that when she had a plan. They've been together for years, so it wasn't shocking that Harry knew that something was up.

Teagan was in charge of the expedition. She had gotten Loki to agree to be the one to Apparate Harry to the places they were going to for the day.

The first stop of the day, was in Tokyo. Harry has been talking about going to see Tokyo Tower for years. There are just certain attractions that he felt drawn to, and had planned to visit within the next few years. But it appeared that his adorable godchild had paid a lot of attention to his random mumbling over the years. Harry couldn't help but grin brightly in excitement.

After getting a picture of the tower, Harry and the group got to sample some store made dango from a nearby dango shop. Teagan made a hand gesture and Loki nodded, teleporting the entire group to a new location. Harry recognized the area immediately and sent his goddaughter a broad smile before running off toward the large shrine in front of him.

Minato had been a friend that Harry had made over the years. Minato was also a wand crafter and he had specific requirements for his works. Harry had been a bit interested in getting a new one but none of the ones in the man's shop had worked for him, so he had taken his search elsewhere. But that didn't mean that he had never returned to see the man and to learn from him.

Greeting the man after so many years was like a blessing. And Harry had noticed that his hair had gotten every more white as he aged. He was over hundred after all, so it wasn't surprising.

The little man squinted up at him and smiled, lightly. He was holding a small box between his hands.

The two fell into light conversation, Harry practicing his Japanese while at it. The gift, was a wand holster, made to carry two wands. It was made of cherry wood and dragonhide from a Yukino, which was the only kind of dragon that breathed ice instead of fire.

Harry returned to the group several minutes later, smiling at the new adornment on his arm. He drew his not so wayward ward into his arms and spun her around a few times. "This is the best!"

"And it isn't even over yet," she grinned.

Harry was suddenly pulled into Loki's arms and Apparated away without so much as a heads up.

* * *

Hecate enjoyed watching as her son finally got to enjoy himself properly. And who should be such a great aid in this? None other than Loki Laufeyson, the god of Mischief and Chaos.

Loki would be good for her boy. He was fun, charming, had a good head on his shoulders, and would give Harry many strong children. Yes, Hecate approved whole-heartedly.

"He really threw a fit when he realized he was my Master."

Ah, as always, Death managed to appear at the best of times.

"Living forever when none of your friends or family would as well must indeed be hell on Earth, Death. Obviously my son would not look favorably upon such a life, when all he's ever wanted was a family. How would he have a family if he outlived them all?"

"I see your point, but I had faith. There are many immortal beings and creatures and all he'd have to do is fall for one. It seems that Loki is our best chance for his happiness and if he makes a mistake, they are a considerable amount of other immortal beings to choose from."

Hecate sighed, "I suppose you are correct."

"Of course I am," Death nodded. "Oh! Look at the way they're holding each other! Loki is being so smooth and Harry doesn't notice anything!"

Indeed, Loki had his hand carefully resting on Harry's abdomen while holding him from behind. Harry was completely oblivious to everything but the large tub of ice cream in front of him. To be fair, it was covered in all manner of chocolate toppings so Hecate couldn't blame him.

The two females stood side by side, watching as the young man they had in common, took a large scoop of ice cream and offered it to the Frost Giant behind him. Loki merely quirked a brow, but did try it and they both giggled when Harry's face flushed in realization at how close they were standing.

Death cackled when Harry - though knowing that Loki was very deep in his personal space- decided not to move an inch and just go back to eating his sugary confection.

Naughty Master fulfilling many fantasies and not all of them were his own.

* * *

Loki, having become very close acquainted with Midgardian technology over his five years of being an Avenger, understood the references around him. He knew what ice cream was, or what roller coasters did, and he even had shawarma upon Stark's insistence.

Harry had wanted to ride the roller coaster with him. Had shared his large ice cream with him. Basically held onto him the entire day, not that Loki minded in the least.

Of course under the ever watchful eye of the gender changer, Loki could not advance any of their touches. He'd been given permission to court, not grope or ravish despite his desires.

He was respectable, he could wait, despite how hellish the wait was.

They'd so far been to Japan, China, Vietnam, New Zealand, Tahiti, Turkey, Syria, and Bolivia. Harry had wanted to experience the cultures of these different countries and had all but exploded with joy every time they stopped somewhere new.

And the pictures that the goddaughter was taking, were moving.

The evening ended with a trip to Harry's former home, where they were assaulted by a conglomeration of red haired individuals.

The place was called 'The Burrow' and Loki was intrigued at how the magic could make such a lopsided abode stay upright.

Teagan took it upon herself to introduce everyone and when Harry wasn't paying attention, made it very clear that Loki wished to court the young demi-god. It was as if Loki was suddenly back on Asgard, facing a coliseum of ferocious lions and the spectators were judging his every move on whether or not he could be respected.

Several red and blonde heads were facing his direction and Tea looped her arm around his, taking him down the long line of people who considered themselves to be Harry's family.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are the heads. Their eldest son Bill and his wife Fleur with their daughters Victoire and Dominique and their son Louis. Then there is Charlie, the second eldest. Followed by Percy and his wife Audrey and their daughters Lucy and Molly II. Next in line is George who is married to Angelina and their children are Roxanne and Fred II. Then there's Ron and his wife Hermione, with Hugo and Rose. And finally is Ginny and her husband Dean and their daughter Luna."

The welcoming was rather overwhelming and Loki hadn't expected for the young Midgardian Ron and his wife Hermione, to pull him aside and in unison ask, "So you think you're good enough for our best friend?"

It was like all these Midgardians thought in the same way!

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch of fics. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, the Marvel Cinematic Verse, or any Mythology you recognize.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR! HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK!**

 **-This has been added to 82 Communities. Thanks so very much, peeps!**

* * *

Harry froze in the middle of his shopping. Something in the air was bothering him. Like that calm before the storm. Like all hell was about to break loose. He looked around, placing the jacket he was holding, back on it's hanger. Something was going on.

Loki had warned him about travelling anywhere on his own, but he was Harry Potter. He had some skills that others could only dream of. He could also Apparate at a moment's notice if need be. And if it got really bad, he could call upon Death and she could deal with whatever was going on.

He walked on over to the display of shoes, considering purchasing a pair for Teddy. He liked the color red a lot. Out of the corner of his eye, he tracked the movements of the people around him. The shop wasn't particularly large and only a few people had come in while he'd been visiting.

A chill ran up his spine and Harry dove to the right, managing to miss the large sword that embedded itself in the wall that had been in front of him. That probably would have bisected him as well. He shivered at the thought of his body being cut in half. Would his parts regrow or would he just stick back together?

While an intriguing thought, he didn't feel the need to test the idea out. Also, people were screaming and running from the shop.

Harry's assaulter ended up being a female who was heavily bedecked in gold armor. She looked ready to tear him apart as she hissed, " _Midgardian_!"

Okay, so this was probably one of those warriors trying to kill him on Odin's orders. As she was female, he'd assume that she was Sif.

"Assssgardian!" he countered, the word nearly serpentine in sound.

She gave a great yank of the sword, tearing it from the wall in the process. "I, Lady Sif of Asgard, do hereby-"

Harry had cut her off by waving a hand and knocking her into the wall. Since male Asgardians seemed to find that using magic was repulsive, and Sif had never thought to learn to wield any, she wouldn't be able to move from where she was pinned from some time.

Harry turned for the door, fleeing instantly and Apparating home.

Death was sitting in the drawing room, smirking at him as she ate one of the cupcakes he'd baked the day previous. "So… you met the she-Hulk?"

Harry snorted, "I have seen footage of what the Hulk is capable of and let me tell you, she isn't much against him."

Death nodded, her mad curls bouncing at the motion. "Truth. She may be one of the best fighters Asgard has to offer at present but in terms of power she is weak. Her strength lies in physical altercations and even then, she isn't as physically strong as Bruce Banner is when transformed."

"How did she find me?"

Death took a bite out of the cupcake she was eating and without a care in the world, answered while her mouth was full. "Odin made Frigga use her magic to locate you. Your magic is more powerful than hers is however, and along with mine and your mother's interference, they don't have a hope of locating you while behind these wards. The moment you left, it was like a beacon went out and Heimdallr of the All-Seeing Eye alerted his sister Sif, and Odin Borson, of your whereabouts."

Harry groaned, "Are all Asgardians annoying or are these ones just special?"

Death spared a mocking smile, "They are a race of bigots. I don't know how many times Odin has actually had Midgardians who worshipped the Olympians, kidnapped just to punish prisoners. Let them grow close together and then kill the Midgardians off simply to break his prisoners. So some may think that my pure hatred for him is unfounded, but when he takes my subjects and then uses their souls to power Gungnir - his great spear - then I get angry. He's very much like a Dementor. An abomination I would love to destroy, but need permission to do so and as Fate is an ass… you can see how my plans have yet to go forth."

Harry was sorely tempted to just give Death the go-ahead. No matter who he heard it from, nothing good was ever said about Odin All-Father and he was sick and tired of being disappointed where the Asgardian god was concerned.

"Lady Hecate is very close to launching a war on Asgard," Death remarked as she summoned another cupcake.

That pulled him up short. "Why?"

"Do you truly believe the Olympians are going to sit by and allow Odin to continue? Unfortunately, if the gods get into another war… I'm afraid the nine realms will suffer for it. Most of the Olympians and Chthonic Deities were created from thought and belief and should those who believe in them continue to disappear because of Odin, they can cease to exist. Of course they'd terminate the threat he poses before it's too late."

A war of the gods. 'Another war'. They'd been in a war before?

"Of course!" Death stated. She'd been listening to his thoughts again. "Kronos had been a bit of a problem you know. Zeus had called upon the aid of the Æsir to assist in the destruction of his father and when he refused to return payment for the services rendered, the Olympians went to war with Asgard eons later. It was a stalemate. Ever since then, relations have been tight."

Learning about history was becoming a pain. Especially since everything he'd learned in primary and whatever tomes had been created in the Magical World, had been severely incorrect about what had happened. Or maybe they had misinterpreted it all?

"Odin has been slowly killing two birds with one stone for nearly four millennia."

"The gods are so bloody childish!" the Man-Who-Conquered whined in a completely _none_ _childish_ way.

"Yes," agreed Death, already shoving the rest of her cupcake in her mouth.

"Stop eating all of them!" hissed the man. "I baked them for general enjoyment and as your body isn't necessarily real, you aren't affected besides tasting them, so they are wasted on you!"

"But I like them!"

The wards flickered suddenly and both Death and her Master turned to the front door, where none other than Loki, knocked three times before entering. He stopped short at the view that greeted him, finding both Harry and Death slouched in their respective seats, Death's face covered in crumbs and chocolate creme and Harry improperly situated with his legs spread a little too wide.

Harry shifted until he was properly supine, sending the god an inquiring look. "Can we help you?"

"Lady Sif has become bothersome once more."

The younger brunet made an understanding gesture with his hand. "Don't we know it! She destroyed a good section of a shop because she attacked me in the middle of shopping! Like, the Asgardians seem to fancy themselves dogooders and heros but are the ones causing all the damage and being in general, a great nuisance!"

§ _ **Father!**_ §

And so Jor had shown up, slithering his way to his sire and rubbing their heads together! Loki took the affection with a smile, but his eyes were tight and his jaw a little more stiff than usual.

"And not to mention all the lovely history lessons that Death has been giving me!" Harry added with a huff. "I just really want to get back at Odin for all the shite he's put us all through recently."

And that was when Death's head snapped in his direction, completely ignoring the fourth cupcake she'd taken since he'd gotten home. Her lips spread, sharp teeth exposed for the room to see and fear.

"I know something that will throw him in a tizzy!"

"What?" asked Loki.

"We're taking the horse today!"

Harry's lethargy disappeared in an instant and he was on his feet. "You mean Sleipnir? We're going to steal him right under Odin's nose?!"

Death's devious cackle rang through the house. "This is going be awesome! Come, Master!"

Death's cold hand had already wrapped around Harry's forearm before even Loki couldn't react. The Jötunn barely got out a word of protest before Harry was whisked away from Midgard.

"We're invisible," Death whispered, her breath like hoarfrost against the nape of his neck. Oh yeah, she was much taller than he was.

"How?"

"Death is omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent, and can go unnoticed if she so chooses."

Well then.

"Being cloaked by Death affords you some protection, so let's get moving. Animals tend to not like me much, so he may at first be startled by my presence. You're nice and pretty maternal so you'll have to do most of the work."

"Can't you just get Loki? Wouldn't this be easier if the horse knows that his father is seeking to help him?"

She thought about it for a second, before nodding her assent. "It will annoy Odin all the more to realize that the horse is gone and that you had something to do with it. Very well. Free of charge this time."

She popped away, returning a second later with Loki who had been wrapped in a blanket so she couldn't touch him. He was looking ill.

"Buck up!" She hissed. "You've been through worse methods of travel before!"

Loki proceeded to dust himself off and fix his appearance. "The royal stables are this way," he said with a mischievous grin, back to himself.

Loki sauntered down the golden corridor and into a large pasture that was well tended. The grass was verdant and lush, the scent of it permeating the air. Harry had always loved the smell of freshly cut grass in the summertime.

The stables were too fanciful to be stables. Pure gold - according to Loki, everythign on Asgard was as such - and every horse had their own room. Not a stall, a room. A large room with all the essentials they needed. Bloody, greedy gods thinking they where the shite.

The Lord of all Horses had the best accommodations out of all. The grey stallion was much larger than Harry had first assumed he'd be. He was the size of a mega-moose! Harry lived in Canada and the moose there were enormous! But judging by the fact that Harry only just made it to the start of the chest area, meant that Sleipnir was rather large.

And truth to the myth, he had eight legs.

The Trickster clucked his tongue a few times, making the great beast's head swivel around. Sleipnir was blindfolded with a golden cloth - _again with the gold, did these people have nothing else to use?_ \- and his great mane rustled as he tossed his head and sent out an inquiring whinny.

A similar sound, though much deeper in tone, came from Loki's mouth and the god placed a calming hand on his child's neck. Sleipnir leaned into the touch, nuzzling Loki's hair and giving a low neigh.

Death had back away toward the door to keep from spooking the horse and Harry had moved a little closer, his interest peaked.

Loki took hold of his hand and brought it closer for Sleipnir to scent. He said something in what Harry was going to assume was horse language, and the great stallion responded, licking Harry's palm affectionately.

The demi-god couldn't help the awed squeal that passed his lips. "He's adorable!"

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps we should go forth with the plan before any of the stable boys come along."

"Yeah, good idea."

Harry gently placed his hands on the large, golden collar - more like a choker - and felt the resistance it had to his magic. This was different than with Fenrir. This magic was much stronger.

"Mother participated in the enchanting of this," Loki muttered, running a curious finger over the admittedly fine work.

Death had told Harry that he was more powerful than her and he wasn't about to be beaten. He forced the magic to sharpen out while managing to increase the amount being poured into the collar. The back and forth movements moving faster, disrupting the natural flow of the magic already inside and overriding it with his own.

With too much magic inside the object and with nowhere for any of it to go, the only choice left was to expand outward. And out it did go. In a massive explosion that illuminated the room in golden light.

"We need to go now!" Loki said urgently. "They will have noticed _that_!"

Harry placed a hand on Sleipnir's neck and Loki touched Harry's arm. Death flashed to his side and with a yank on his ear, teleported them out of Asgard.

They landed in the pasture outside of Harry's home, all of them had been knocked over during the speedy travel. Loki rose to his feet as if the air had simply lifted him off the ground and deposited him without issue. With little coaxing, he was able to get Sleipnir off the grass.

Death was cackling like a madwoman, rolling on the ground repeatedly.

"Heimdallr noticed the moment the collar disappeared! Your magic has been noted and now Odin is in an uproar!"

Well, good then.

Harry's eyes caught sight of Loki and Sleipnir lightly talking to each other, Loki lightly trailing fingers through his son's mane.

It was so cute!

And… Harry found himself attracted to the idea of Loki being a good father.

Not to mention the smile of gratitude the god sent him sent tingles down his spine.

In the wake of Sleipnir's freedom and Death's madness, Harry felt a warmth developing low in his gut. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-So because I can, I added more drama!**

 **-Yay! Sleipnir is safe and sound now!**

 **-Will I be writing a war of the gods? Who knows?**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR! HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry was sitting next to Sleipnir. The war horse hadn't received the proper care, especially since his body was much different than a normal horse's.

Sleipnir had to eat a specific kind of food. Harry had learned that from Loki who could apparently speak every language in the universe. Sleipnir needed a certain amount of sleep every two hundred hours. The poor creature needed an abnormal amount of food because he had two stomachs and four lungs. Basically, he had very special needs that had to be properly observed.

Harry was incredibly touched when Sleipnir's half siblings had taken to him easily. Jor loved to lay across him and Fenrir enjoyed having someone around who was nearly as big as him physically.

So while Harry was busy cataloging all the various things that the poor dear would require, the siblings were chattering, somehow able to understand one another.

Once Harry and the list made up, he would inform the House Elves of the proper regime that would be followed in order to get Sleipnir up to his proper health. Harry refused to have anyone lack nourishment while under his roof.

* * *

Loki was feeling extremely conflicted over the happenings of late.

His 'father' had long ago enslaved Sleipnir and Loki had come to accept that. At least he was able to visit one of his children without getting caught. But to learn that his mother, the one who taught him to use his magic. The one that had coached him tirelessly. The only one to ever stand by him through anything. She was the one to strengthen the control the All-Father had over Loki's child.

Loki cared very much for his children. He cared for his mother. But she wasn't his blood relation and his children were. His children came first, and he felt hurt and slighted, that she would agree to leash an innocent child.

Sleipnir was the youngest of Loki's children. Just because he was a horse, didn't make him any less of a being. Loki bore Sleipnir for eleven months, living as a horse the entire time. He had put time and effort into the protection of his child and was saddened to have him taken away.

The consensus on Asgard, was that Loki always bore monstrous children and that they had to be taken away from him lest he manipulate their minds and teach his 'trickery' to them.

How convenient that it was only trickery when a male used magic. Frigga used magic all the time, but no one dared say a thing because she was female and it was expected of female Asgardians.

As he had heard Midgardians say, it was sexist.

The only thing that even calmed him down some, was the fact that Harry had taken his children with without so much as a thought. The young demi-god had simply begun to care for them, alongside raising his godson.

Harry was a breath of fresh air.

Loki admired the young man and was beginning to feel something else toward him. Loki had cared for his former wife, though he had never loved her. He'd never loved anyone, he was certain. Loki didn't not really know about the emotion as he had never experienced it before.

How was he to know what sort of feelings were festering within him, toward Harry James Potter?

So, Loki was doing something that he had never cared to do before. He was going to channel a god. More specifically, one related to the Olympians and their ilk.

Harry's mother was a goddess. Harry's mother specifically dealt with magic. As Loki was a practitioner of such, he hoped that it would at least earn him favor in the eyes of the goddess. After all, those of Asgard did not communicate well with those of Olympus.

Not that Loki was even an Asgardian.

He'd collected several willow branches and had saturated them with his magic. He then burned them slowly, in order to let the dark purple fumes fill the air around him.

" **I have been waiting to meet you, Loki Laufeyson. I watch everything my child does and Death and I have both discussed your… intentions.** "

The strong voice came from the mist of violet smoke. It surrounded Loki on all sides and made him feel cornered.

" **My son begins to see the benefit of long term relationships. He's never allowed himself more than the briefest of intimacies, because of his status. But you, you can give him what he needs.** "

"What does he need?" Loki asked, intrigued and slightly wary. He could not work miracles after all.

" **Love. Care. Honesty. Understanding. Family. Harry has had a very difficult life and is too used to being the one everyone leans on for support. For once, it is his turn to do the leaning. Harry wants to have a large family, because those who were supposed to be his family despised him, and those who were his family, _were_ killed before he ever got to meet them.**

 **Harry was the vanquisher of an enemy so powerful, he worried the Olympians. Should Voldemort have learned of Harry's origins, he could have taken Harry's divinity. He could have been a threat to the gods. The man was capable of much, and the entirety of a magical society, looked to a little boy to save them, even after denying him. Even after casting him out, betraying him, and ignoring him. They expected the world of him, and he delivered.** "

Harry did not often speak about his past, far too concerned with the present to care much about it. It was a glum revelation to hear that someone so pleasant had such a terrible life.

" **Harry needs someone else to be the strong one, and you have the potential. Keep on as you are, and eventually both of you will be too immersed with one another, to ever look away.** "

The smoke faded then, leaving Loki to breath much easier. His magic wrapped around his body, pushing away the oppressive feeling of a goddess' magic. That had been intense and they had done was talk. He could only imagine what it would be like to meet her in person.

Loki found himself reluctant to pursue that line of thinking and focused on something more interesting.

Harry was developing feelings of a sort and if Loki continued on as he was, he may eventually sway the young magic user's interest. Loki was the only possible romantic attachment in Harry's life at present. Apparently, it was difficult to find a spouse who was willing to accept the children one already had, even on Midgard.

The thought was a bit saddening, not that Loki wanted anyone else raising his children but he and his chosen.

* * *

Thor, contrary to what many believed, was not as foolish as many assumed he was. Thor always tried to be a good brother. He tried to be better. He tried to be patient. He didn't succeed very well at times, but the point was that he tried.

He'd seen the change in Loki ever since coming to Midgard. He was less rude, while just as sarcastic. He was more helpful and listened when people spoke to him. Often times, he listened and gave advice when it was needed.

Loki had already changed for what Thor was sure was the better. But then after meeting the young demi-god, Loki was happy.

Loki did not often smile simply because he was happy. He found amusement in the struggles of others. Occasionally he would laugh at something the Man of Iron said. But Loki did not wake up with a smile, nor did he slumber that way.

Loki disappeared for days at a time and would return smiling. Sometimes he didn't even notice he was doing it. And even when Thor asked, he never lost his happiness.

Loki had found a light in his life. A light that someone was trying to take away from him.

Thor did not often agree with his father, but had never really thought to question his actions.

However, Loki was his brother. Loki was family. Loki deserved to be happy as much as anyone else. And father, was trying to take away that happiness.

For ages, Thor had longed to be a hero. To be a king that everyone wanted. He'd been told grand tales when he was naught but a child. He knew what was expected of a ruler, and something in his heart told him that his father was not what was best for Asgard.

Thor loved his father, but Odin was in the wrong.

If worst came to worst, Thor was not siding with Asgard.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
